The wonders of love?
by MegaPokeFan5
Summary: 3 couples travel to Orre to compete in gyms and contests. But when they meet a criminal, they soon realize something more.Poke Contest Ikari and Colosseum Shippings. Part 1 in a trilogy.
1. Intro, Blah Blah Blah

**Hey guys, my first fic was a fail, so here is a different one. Inspired by the One-shot _Romantic Advice_ by FanfictionFan360 comes this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Of course, I had to get stuck here. Traveling with people. I can't believe Ash and Dawn found out where I was and what I was doing. No, let me rephrase that. I can't believe my brother is

a sellout! I told him, "Don't tell anyone what I'm doing, where I'm going or whatever!" All he did was nod it off. Of course he would tell Ash. **(A/N: spoiler alert! Look past this part, for it **

**happens in the anime, unless you already know or want to know.) **Ever since I lost to him in the Sinnoh League, I never wanted to see him again. But I think I wanted to see Dawn

more. She is so pretty in that dress and... WAIT! I AM NOT THINKING THIS! Anyway, he brought friends along. His loud-

mouthed girlfriend, a green-headed guy, who I think could be my new ally, and that guy's girlfriend. Funny thing: whenever I tell them they're a couple, they always deny it. BOTH pairs.

Then the green guy, Drew I think, says me and Dawn are a couple. I just look away. I like that guy's style. But if I hang around with him, it means if have to get to like Ash. This is going to

be a long journey. So we walk from Johto into Orre. Funny thing about that too, we don't have a map and all we see is desert. After an hour, Ash starts to complain. "I'm hungry. It's too

hot. Are we there yet?" "Shut up Ash," scolds Misty, while hitting him on the head with a mallet. 5 hours later, we still haven't found civilization. "You know what would help?" I said to the

group. "HAVING A MAP!" Everyone stared at Ash. But looked far into the distance behind them. "Look! A train!" he shouted like a madman. Why would a train be out in the dessert? "C'mon

Ash, why would there be a train in the dessert?" May asked. Drew had an idea. "I think the heat got to him. Ash pointed and said, "look!" Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing

to actually see a train. "What the hell?" I said. We needed to get away from the heat, so we trudged over.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The bartender turned to the door at the sound of panting. He was surprised to see 6 teenagers, about 16, ready to faint or collapse. "You kids alright?" he asked. "Yeah," breathed Misty,

"could...you... just... get... 6... waters?" She asked in between pants. "Comin' right up." Expertly filling 6 glasses of water as quickly as possible, the tired teens sat at the counter. "What

happened to you guys?" worried the bartender. Had someone robbed them of Pokemon like 5 years ago? After finishing of his water, Ash said, "Well, we sorta went into the dessert from

Johto without a map. It's been at least 5 and a half hours of wandering. Do you know where the nearest city is? And can we have a map?" At the last two questions, Ash grinned

sheepishly. "Sure thing, Phenic City is closest. It's about two hours away." The kids groaned. The bartender opened a map up. Laying it in front of them, he explained the distance

between each city was far. "It's a two hour ride. On foot, maybe 6 hours? You better stock up before you head out. Also, some people use Pokemon to help get across to cities. You should

try that." The teens fell anime style of the seats. Getting up, Dawn said, "we should've thought of that."

* * *

After filling up on food, they headed out again. This time, Ash and Misty rode Staraptor, Drew and May on Flygon, Dawn on Togekiss and Paul on Honchcrow. They were able to make it to

Phenic City before nightfall. "How about we sleep outside tonight?" suggested Misty. There wasn't much of a choice. Before they could set up, Paul saw something approaching them fast.

"We've got company." The teens prepared for a fight as...

* * *

**Cliffhanger ending to this chapter. Well, my question for you is who/what do you think is coming at the group. It shouldn't be hard. Well, see you round!**


	2. Old pals, new situations

**Well, here is chapter two...**  
**Paul: How come you made HIM come into the story?**  
**Me: WTF! How did you get here?**  
**Dawn: All of us are here... in your head.**  
**Misty: Why was that last chapter so short?**  
**Ash: Is there food here?**  
**Drew: Will you torture us?**  
**Me: SHUT IT!**

**

* * *

**

**Wes's POV **

It's been a pretty good ride. With everything going my way, no way can Snagem come back. Gonzap is full of empty threats and promises. Oh well. At least Rui is here with me. I rented out this place in Phenic City so we could spend the night there. It would be a nice relaxing time. Looking at her gorgeous face, outstanding body and gentle nature is... "You alright Wes?" Rui asked, as she noticed me looking at her through my goggles. "Yeah, why?" I asked, still looking at her to not raise suspicion. Rui looked at the dial. "You do realize we are headed at 85 miles per hou... WES LOOK OUT!" she gasped. Shocked, I snapped forward to see a group of kids in my way. No way they could dodge me, so I gripped the brake and turned the bike on its side, the side cart now facing the way we came, a.k.a. a 90 degree turn clockwise. I hope this bike stops!

* * *

**Normal POV **

The teens froze as they realized it was coming in too fast and they were too slow to react. They could make out the shape of a vehicle, a driver and a passenger. The driver made a clockwise turn, spraying sand at the group. Everyone except for Ash backed up, him being too preoccupied by the sandshower. The girls gasped as the bike slammed into Ash. The bike was able to slow down a lot, but not enough. It stopped after hitting Ash. Ash got the wind knocked out of him, he couldn't draw in enough air to talk. Misty immediatly ran to his side. The sand was still storming around the bike, making shadows of the two figures stepping out and walking towards them. Dawn, May, Drew and Paul got ready to send out their pokemon, expect criminals because of the accident. The shorter figure broke away from her companion to go to Ash. The remaining teens were about to call out their pokemon to stop her, when the shadowed figure spoke. "Is that...Paul?" Every looked at him confused, even his girl companion. He stepped out of the dust storm. Paul flinched and said, "Is that you Wes?" Now it was time to stare at Paul. "You two know each other?" asked Drew. "Yes we do," came a voice directly behind Drew. It startled him and he turned around to see Wes had moved silently behind. Rui bent down to look at Ash, feel his pulse, so on and so forth. All eyes narrowed at Wes, except Paul. "Sorry about that. It was an accident. I didn't pay attention to what was in front of me," Wes explained while scratching the back of his head. Paul smirked. "It must have been something important to distract you like the Wes. You usually are more focused," teased Paul. Wes looked at him. A few momments later he said, "So Paul, which one is yours?" That confused everyone. "You know, is it the girl in red or the one with the blue hair?" Wes observed the reactions. Paul looked annoyed, then soft. Drew looked boiling. May looked like she could kill him at the thought of her dating Paul. Dawn though, you could say she is an open expresser, blushing at the last comment. Wes smirked. He went between Dawn and Paul and put his arms around them. "You guys are bad at lying," commented Wes, "including you two," he added, gesturing to May and Drew. He was surrounded by "blushers." And then May started to snap at him. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Everyone except Wes jumped back or flinched, including the girls at Ash. Wes shrugged it off. He went over beside Rui and knelt down."How is he?" he worried. "Stable. No serious injury showing, just a few bruised ribs, no fractures or punctures to any internal organs," Rui responded like a proffesional nurse. Misty was freaking out, tears forming in her eyes. "How come he won't respond to me?" she cried. The tears started to stream down her face. Her friends and Paul watched in silence. Wes looked at her, feeling emotionally attached to her for a momment. Then he looked at Rui, who was already looking at him. They knew what the look meant. Wes turned back to Misty, "We don't know."

**

* * *

Ash's POV **

_They are that stupid._ I know that the pain is harsh. I know I should be back up and talking now, but I want to draw in the suspense. _But I guess Misty is crying now. I can hear her._ My eyes are still closed to prevent them from showing emotion, but I can't hold back for much longer. I suddenly feel water on my cheek. _Misty's tears probably._ Her soft hands play with my hair then slide on my cheek, down my neck. I can feel her kiss my cheek. Then the other one. Then a tear falls on me again. _She must be hovering over me._ It's time for me to act.

**

* * *

Misty's POV **

I know he's breathing, but I don't believe he will awaken. I put my head above his and notice a tear fall on his cheek. I play with his hair, move my hand down his cheek, whipping away the tear and continuing down his neck. I kiss both cheeks as a sign to him. He doesn't react. I cry again. Again, a tear falls on his cheek. I open my mouth to wail when something soft press against my lips. Perhaps May is stopping me? I open my eyes to see Ash. Kissing me. He stops. "No need to cry," he says. I stare at him for a short momment, then hug him.

**

* * *

Normal POV **

"Uh Mist? This hurts..." Ash says. Misty lets him go saying, "Oops. Sorry. I'm so happy your okay." Wes is smirking, Rui is dreaming about Wes, Dawn looks surprised, May looks heartfelt, Drew looks...mixed and Paul looks disgusted... yet pleased. Wes has an idea. "Hey, how about you six come with us to rest up. I rented a house in the City for me and Rui, but you guys are more than welcome to stay." "Sure," says five teens. "I don't think..." "He thinks?" Dawn gasped as Paul began to speak. Wes took the oppertunity to say, "Paul, we can catch up on what we've been doing since we last saw each other." Paul looked sick. "So how's your dad?" asked Paul coldly, knowing what would happen next, but not to that extreme. In one fluid motion, he clocked Paul on his head with his left arm. (**A/N:** that arm has the snag machine.) Everyone watched that horrific event in silence. No one saw Dawn choke and tear up, but whipped the tears away. Wes threw Paul over his shoulder and walked into the city towards the house. May broke the silence. "Uhhhh, what was that?" Rui sighed. "Paul just wanted to annoy Wes, but he took it too far, both of them." The girls were confused. "How did Paul take it too far?" asked Dawn. "Isn't it obvious?" said Drew. "Wes' father must be dead." Rui nodded. They all followed the way Wes went and saw him in the distance entering a house.

* * *

By the time Rui and the teens got there, Wes was in a chair and Paul concious on the sofa. "Hey guys," said Wes. "What took you so long?" Ash was the one to reply. "We walked..." "Your slow," said Paul. Misty, Wes and Rui understood the double meaning. "Ignoring that," said Wes, "take a seat. Enjoy yourselves." Wes trailed off laughing. Some were suspicious, but ignored it. Ash noticed Rui didn't have a seat and all were taken. "Hey, I could sit somewhere else," Ash suggested, trying to act like a gentleman in front of Misty. Too bad he couldn't go through with it. Rui was about to talk when Wes grabbed her by her waist and brought her down to sit on his lap. "Hope you're comfy," Wes said. Rui giggled. _Why didn't I think of that?_ thought Drew. Wes talked about who he was, and who he is now. He told them his adventures, and the teens told theirs. At the end, Wes smiled, though there was nothing to smile about. "You alright Wes?" asked May. "Yeah, but I was thinking, it's only 9:30, so..." he trailed off. "SO WHAT!" yelled everyone but the two in the chair. They weren't asking, they were tired of suspense. Wes continued, "I was thinking of a game of truth or dare." He grinned like he did when he snagged your pokemon. Evil. "Sure why not," said the girls. The guys were undecided until the girls said yes. The game was going to go on.

* * *

**Me: Okay, it will be a chapter, possibly short, of truth or dare. One time only. Just to test it out. Send in truths or dares if you want to. Get a...**  
**Dawn: Don't embaress us!**  
**Me: ...n evil mind on!**  
**Everyone except Colosseumshippers: NOOOO Wes: Please, Ikarishippers, make them embaressed!**  
**Me: Alright, let's go!**


	3. Daring Truths and Truthful Dares

**Me: School is very annoying, but whatever!**

**Dawn: Yeah, how long has it been?**

**Paul: 3 weeks and 2 days.**

**Me: Now why are you guys still here?**

**Wes: Cause we get to mess with you.**

**Me: Oh well, I guess someone can be nice for the disclaimers, right?**

**Ash: Nope.**

**Wes: Nada **

**Drew: Not at all **

**Paul: Hmph **

**Misty: You boys are so rude! MegaPokeFan5 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: If I did, I'd rule Japan by now. Making $75 million for every Pokemon movie. Any way, here we go!**

**Chapter 3: Daring Truths and Truthful Dares**

**

* * *

Normal POV**

"Now, since I am the genius to suggest this game of torture, I will go first," said Wes cruelly. "So my old pal Paul, Truth or DARE?"

Wes gave nobody enough time to respond to his opening statement.

Paul had to decide on this. _If I choose truth, he'll ask something that will surely embarrasses me. But if I choose dare, I will be embarrassed, too. Which is less embarrassing..._

"Wes," Paul spoke up, "I'll take truth." Wes seemed disappointed and so was Paul. He knew how to read Wes' facial expressions, but Wes was actually disappointed.

_Another time I guess, _Wes thought.

"Alright Paul, you have a choice. You're facing a dangerous enemy in an alley and me and Dawn are ready to help, only one of us will go at your command. If I help, you are my servant for a day. If Dawn helps, you have to sleep with her. Which do you choose?"

Everyone just stared at Wes.

Everyone but Wes was shocked.

Paul's mind raced faster than well, it would be racist. What should he do? "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."Paul trailed off. Wes knew him too well. _He knows me too well, so there is only one answer to this._

He took a gulp and mustered out, "I..I would ch..choose...Dawn." Dawn instantly reddened and Paul turned away. Ash and Drew held back laughs as well as Misty and May.

Rui looked sharply at Wes and he just shrugged. "Paul is too predictable. If I were him, he made the correct choice." Rui looked at him questionably. "I mean really! Who would want to be my slave? No one! Not even the grunts!" Rui stiffled a laugh.

* * *

Paul cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Moving on, Misty truth or dare?" Paul was very uninterested, but thinking of harsh ones. "Dare." Paul surveyed the group. Wes and Rui

exchanged an eager glance. Nothing. Drew looked attentive. Nothing. May was still giving a teasing look at Dawn, who kept being red. Nothing. Ash was different. Worry and fear.

Interesting. He signaled for Misty to come to him. "You must..." then whispered the rest in her ear. She looked at him harshly. It wasn't as bad as Wes', but it is for all the wrong reasons.

She looked downcast and sighed. "Hey Ash, don't you like me?" she asked, walking towards him.

Ash was still nervous. "Yeah..." "So why don't you spend more time with me?" "Uh... I try to..."

"So then why don't you date me?" Ash was struck. "I'll go on one tomorrow with you," Ash said. Paul smirked, along with Wes.

Wes spoke what Misty was about to say, "Dare is over. Misty did what she was asked to do." May, Drew and Dawn were as dense as Ash. "What do you mean?" asked Ash. "

The dare was," Paul said, "to flirt with you so much to push you over the edgeto go on a date with her." Ash paled, then reddened, then angrily reddened. But he didn't say anything.

* * *

May's POV

This is so embarrassing for those guys. I'm glad they haven't done anything to me.

"May, truth or dare?" I guess I spoke too soon. Misty is so going to get it.

"Misty, that isn't even a question," said Drew. I glared at him. "Of course May is going to wimp out and choose truth." That steamed me up.

"WELL THAN YOU'RE WRONG! I CHOOSE DARE!" Drew smirked. I paled as I and everyone else knew Drew just played me into a corner. "For your dare," started Misty, but she looked at me and gave a sympathetic look.

"You know what? I'll make it easy. From now on, whatever Drew says or does, you cannot get angry with him. It ends at midnight." I gave a sigh of relief. Drew just laughed. "The wimp gets a whimp dare, how amusing."

I was about to yell at him but I remembered the dare. I stayed calm and said, "To make things clear, I am not a whimp and Misty is just being nice." Drew looked displeased. "I guess you can control yourself." This also nearly tipped me over the edge. "Moving on, truth or dare...

* * *

Normal POV

So time went on and it turned out everyone got just one truth or dare.

May went to Ash, who called truth, and was asked if the scenario that happened tonight influenced him.

He said, "No way! You guys know me as much as Wes, and we just met him today!" Everyone just stared at him.

Ash went to Dawn, who went with truth, no surprise.

So her truth was Paul's, except she would sleep with Paul or slave under Wes. She chose the former.

Dawn went to Drew who went with dare, saying, "I can handle any dare, unlike May." This earned him the dare of being locked in a windowless room with May for the night and not one of them could upset each other. After protest, Wes and Paul dragged the two rivals into the room and locked it.

Before he was taken away, Drew went to Rui, who picked truth. "If you could go to that team you keep mentioning, Snagem? then would you do that or slave under Wes for a week?"

This challenged her loyalty to Wes. "I choose slave, because I already do that." Everyone laughed, and that's when Drew and May were taken away.

So now Rui went to Wes, and he said truth before she asked. _She knows me too well for a dare,_ he thought.

"I know how much it means to you," Rui started. "So if you were about to finish off the Mount Battle Master's last Pokemon, but you get a message on your PDA that says Gonzap is going to torture me, what would you do? If you leave, you have to restart the battle from #91 but if you stay, I get tortured."

* * *

Wes' POV

Okay, picking truth shouldn't have ended up this way. She does know me too well. Do I give up my chance of a champion, or give up a life? This is too hard! Ugh, I have to be nice don't I?

Oh well, saving her would reward me with...I won't get into that.

"If that ever happened," I began, "I would choose to save you, Rui. Being a famous champion wouldn't be worth it if it was at a cost of a life." "Awww," said Misty and Dawn. Well, I think it was them, I was looking at Rui, who's look told me I said something right.

I heard laughter.

I glared at the guys, who couldn't stop laughing. "Man, you are such a sap," said Paul. I threw, literally, Paul and Ash into their rooms. Misty and Dawn went to check on them, but I closed the doors behind them and secured them.

"You better stay quiet!" I shouted at them.

I converted the couch into a bed and stayed up until Rui was asleep. I drifted off on the floor. Tomorrow will be crazy.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 3!**

**Wes: At least Paul was embarrassed.**

**Paul: Shut up! *jumps on Wes and they fight***

**Rui: *sighs* boys will be boys.**

**Me: It has been over two weeks and it took me under 2 days to write this, oh well.**

**Ash: What's chapter 4 like?**

**Me: It's the usual. You guys are lost in Orre.**

**Ash: Darn.**

**Me: See you all next time!**


	4. From Gym to Fail

**Me: 3, 2,1 and we're back **

**Drew: Wow, chapter 4 and still one review?**

**Me: Hey, I ain't that creative.**

**Rui: Don't worry, you'll do great.**

**Me: Yah think so?**

**Wes: Sure, why not? I saved Orre.**

**Ash: Didn't you tell us Ho-oh blew up the helicopter?**

**Wes: Well, I saved the Pokemon.**

**Misty: But if it weren't for Ho-oh, they would still be out there.**

**Me: Yeah, and even when you "stopped" Cipher, they bounced back in five years.**

**Wes and Rui: WHAT?**

**Me: Yeah, they created a sequel to your game about how a ten year old stops them.**

**Wes: How could they do that to me?**

**Paul: I really feel like knowing the story so: MPF5 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: MPF5 is an accronym for MegaPokeFan5.**

**May:They aren't dumb.**

**Me: And back to the story!**

**From Gym to Fail**

**

* * *

Normal POV**

"Finally! We're out!" Wes bolted awake.

He checked the time, 9:00 AM. _That means Rui let them out,_ he thought. _Good thing I slept in my pants._

He tried to look for his shirt, but after not being able to find it,_ it must be under the couch_.

The others were in the kitchen as Rui made breakfast and was helped by Dawn.

"Do you know where Wes is?" asked Rui to the group. "I think he might be avoiding us," said Paul. They all laughed.

Wes walked in, still not having his shirt on. He was too lazy to fold the couch up and fold the sheets and everything, so he just decided to do that after breakfast. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Oh, nothing," Rui teased. Wes sighed and smiled. He sat down at the table as they all enjoyed breakfast.

**

* * *

Rui's POV**

No one said anything about his shirt at breakfast, but I could tell they noticed. It must've been under the couch again.

I had a feeling that when Wes and I weren't looking, the other girls were, at him. I mean, he works out a lot, he WAS a tough member of an advanced criminal organization and he is pretty attractive. I guess that gives them a good reason, but they do have their own boyfriends, don't they?

When the guys went to get ready for the day, I folded the sheets as Wes folded the couch and put on his shirt, jacket and goggles.

The guys came out and the girls went in. When they came out, we started to go to Justy's pre-gym.

**

* * *

Ash's POV**

"Time for an intense battle!" I shouted. Of course, the others thought I overdid it. Oh well. The gym wasn't that far away.

When we walked in, I wasn't the only one surprised. To my left was a Pokemon seminar, to my right was some guy in a chair at a control station and in front of me was a battle arena.

Wes started walking right, "follow me." We did and he walked up to the snoozing technician, went behind him and violently shook the guy's chair. The guy woke up wide-eyed and fell off the chair. "Dude!" he shouted. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Wes smirked. "Nice to see you too."

We all greeted ourselves to him, but before he could tell us his name, Wes interrupted. "Hey man, could you hook up Ash with a gym battle? From the LEADER?" The guy caught what he was saying, which made me think this might not be a gym. "Sure thing!" he said. He turned to me, "go stand on the far side of the arena, closest to the seminar."

The group followed me as Wes, Rui and the guy stood on the other side.

"Wes, are you the leader?" asked May. The three on the other side laughed.

"Ladies and gentleman," Wes announced. "Let me welcome you to the Phenic City Pre-Gym leader: Justy!" The guy stood tall. He wore some sort of lab coat and had purple hair. We were all shocked.

"YOU'RE the leader?" I asked.

"Duh," Justy scoffed. "Now let's battle."

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Wes stepped in as referee. "This is a four on four match with a double battle style. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions and the match is over when either side has lost all four pokemon. Let the match begin!"

"Let me introduce my Pokemon!" said Justy, throwing two pokeballs. "Cacturne!" "Slash!" _A Cacturne and Sandslash, _thought Ash.

"Right, Staraptor and Buizel, let's go!" Ash called, throwing two pokeballs. "Starrrraptor!" "Bui bui!"

Justy smiled. "You can make the first move Ash!"

Ash went on type advantage. "Buizel, aqua jet on Sandslash! Staraptor, aerial ace on Cacturne!" The two Pokemon attacked with good speed, but not the greatest speed.

"Switch up," called Justy coolly. The leader's pokemon switched targets.

"Now Cacture, double team and Sandslash use sandstorm on the entire field." Multiple Cacturnes appeared and Buizel went through the wrong one into a wall. Staraptor got pounded by the sandstorm as it covered the battle field. Cacturne went back to his usual self.

"Buizel, ice punch!" yelled Ash. Buizel almost made contact when Cacturn sped behind it. "Needle arm."**(A/N: Cacturne and Sandslash have Sand Veil which increases evasiveness in a sandstorm.)**

Buizel got swung out of the sandstorm. "Slash." So did Staraptor.

"Staraptor, carry Buizel above the sandstorm!" Buizel got above the sandstorm. "Now use water pulse into the middle of it!" Buizel jumped and used water pulse onto sandslash, knocking it out.

"Needle arm." Before the sandstorm could fade, Cacturne ran with great speed to a surprised Buizel, still in mid-air, and knocked it down. The sandstorm vanished. "Sandslash and Buizel are unable to battle!" **(A/N: If you reconized that scene, it is from May and Drew's Kanto Grand Festival battle.) **

"Great job Buizel, return."

"Nice one Sandslash."

Now it was time for the heat to come. "Go Infernape!"

"Let's go Gliscor!"

"Nape!"

"Gliscor!"

"Infernape, use mach punch on cacturne!"

Infernape was about contact when Justy said, "Destiny Bond." Cacturne's eyes turned red as it got knocked out. "Yes!" "Not so fast Ash." Infernape's eyes turned red and it fell.

"Both Infernape and Cacturne are unable to battle." This wasn't looking good for Ash. "Go Torterra!" "Alright Azumaril, come on out!"

**

* * *

Ash's POV**

Man, I have a weakened Staraptor and Torterra against two healthy pokemon. But Torterra overpowers Azumaril any day.

"Torterra, energy ball!" It launched at Azumaril, but was avoided.

"Use hydro pump."

I had to act fast. "Use rock climb!" Giant rocks blocked the hydro pump as Azumaril was lifted to the peak.

Torterra almost can make it...

"Use X-Scissor." Gliscor knocked Torterra off his mountain.

"Azumaril, superpower."

"Close combat!"

Staraptor appeared in front of Azumarril to beat it up.

"Now use superpower." Staraptor was launched into Torterra and fainted. "Staraptor is unable to battle!" I recalled Staraptor.

"X-scissor and body slam."

Wait for it...

"Use leaf storm!" The attacking pokemon were hit with the leaf storm pretty hard. "Azumarril is unable to battle!"

"Now use energy ball!"

"Stone edge."

The use of leaf storm weakened energy ball, so stone edge easily blocked it. Torterra was hit, but not hard enough.

"Synthesis!" I called out. The leaves on Torterra glowed as he restored health. This meant he was vulnerable.

"X-scissor!"

"Rock climb!"

Torterra took X-scissor to his head and proceeded to have the rocks bring Gliscor to the top.

As he ran up, Justy called out "GIGA IMPACT!" So this was the last stand. There was a huge explosion and as the dust cleared...

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Wes looked intently on the field for any signs of movement.

When the dust cleared, Torterra was wobbling, about to fall, but...

"Gliscor is unable to battle, Torterra wins and the victory goes to Ash!"

Torterra fell after that.

Ash recalled Torterra and rejoiced his win.

Wes and Justy shook hands. "I hope you come again soon," said Justy. "I think you should get out more," responded Wes. Rui giggled.

"Hey, wait a minute," questioned Misty, "where's the badge?"

The three from Orre looked at her. Justy was the one to answer. "This is a training center for people and pokemon wanting to grow stronger. There are no badges."

Ash looked downcast.

Drew spoke up, "Ash, may I remind you about the condition of your pokemon?"

A lightbulb flashed in Ash's head. "I need to get to a pokemon center!"

* * *

After Ash got all his pokemon healed up, he decided to have Wes tell them what he knows...

"about Orre gyms and contests. They must be pretty tough if there is a pre-gym."

The duo looked at them quizically.

"In Orre, there are colosseums, not gyms," started Wes.

"There are four rounds of difficulty and then there is Mount Battle, where you battle 99 trainers to battle the master. And there are no contests," finished Rui.

The group of teens fell over anime style.

"So what do we do now?" asked Dawn.

"Well," said Wes, "you could go to the Phenic City colosseum for starts."

Again, they fell over. May got up saying, "What could possibly go wrong?"

**

* * *

Me: Now we are done with chapter 4.**

**May: Oh me and my big mouth.**

**Ash: I can't believe I look like such an idiot.**

**Paul: But you are, so deal with it.**

**Wes: Paul, I have taught you so much and that's the best you got?**

**Paul: Why waste my best on the worst?**

**Wes: There you go.**

**Ash: What?**

**Me: So remember:**

**Misty: Read **

**May: and **

**Dawn: Review.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Rui: By the way, what is the next chapter about?**

**Me: The obvious.**

**Rui: Oh.**

**Me: So long.**


	5. Friends and Foes Alike

**Me: I made it to chapter five.**

**Ash: Can you stop humiliating me!**

**May: By the way, what happened to that romance thing Ash and Misty had in chapter 2?**

**Ash and Misty: No! Don't bring that up!**

**Me: Oh yeah! Thanks May. Now I have some switching to do.**

**Misty: May, just be quiet and make out with Drew.**

**May: *blushes***

**Paul: Time for a cat fight.**

**Me: Shouldn't have done that man.**** Drew: Paul, c'mon, step off.**

**Dawn: Let's not do this.**

**Wes: No! Keep it going!**

**Drew and Paul: *Fight Wes***

**Rui: Ugh, MegaPokeFan5 does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: Thank you for the disclaimer Rui. Now on to chapter 5! WARNING: There may be other side shippings in this chapter, but the ones in the description are the outcome at the end**

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**Me: On with the story...  
**

**Friends and Foes Alike**

**

* * *

Paul's POV**

I admit, getting along with Wes is hard, but the REALLY hard part is not blowing up at him when he talks sweetly to Dawn. It is for this reason exactly that I learned to keep a stern look. So, no one knows how I really feel. But I usually feel what I look like.

Now he mentions the Colosseum.

I had completely forgotten about it. I was actually fooled by a moron. How could I believe Ash? I should've remembered Orre doesn't have gyms.

But of course they don't have contests.

"Hey, Paul. Why are you smirking?"

Stupid Dawn. I have to think of an excuse besides thinking that I only went along with there being contests so you'd come.

"I was thinking about how badly I'd cream Ash in the Colosseum." Good, no one would argue that.

Until Wes came up to me."Dude, I need to speak to you."

Oh crap.

We went around the corner. "Alright dude," I said. "What do you need?"

Wes...smiled? He only smirks, like me. That's actually the other way around, but whatever.

"So, why didn't you tell those idiots Orre doesn't have gyms and contests. Wait I know!" stated Wes. "You covered it up for Dawn, didn't you? Yeah, that's it." I guess I was red because he laughed. "I'm right!"

I swallowed. "I actually forgot there weren't any gyms here." That should throw him off.

But he knows me too well.

"You're not denying forgeting contests," Wes laughed.

See what I mean?

"You're right, I have always remembered there are no contests in Orre, so I lied to get Dawn to come, happy?"

"As happy as you and May are," said Wes, pointing to a trash can. I walked over to it to see May behind it.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted. I yanked her up by the arm and held her against the wall. By the throat.

"Ick... was goching tcho stockp a figckht if pockssibckle," (I was going to stop a fight if possible) she choked out. I released her and she fell gasping.

This time I gentley helped her up. "Sorry," I mumbled.

I brushed some dirt off her face. Wes was next to me. "Let's get back to the group."

We went back, but when we could see them clearly, Drew had his arm around Dawn, who was red and holding a rose.

* * *

**Drew's POV (_his version of Paul's POV_)**

I'm really bumbed about not being in any contests. I guess I could try a Colosseum.

I guess it's hard not to argue with May a lot or beat up Ash. But the hardest thing is not blowing up at Wes when he talks sweetly to May. I just pretend to be angry at something else. It is REALLY hard to pull that off though. I guess I should get a stern face like Paul. Oh well.

I was inbetween songs on my iPod when I heard Wes say, "Dude, I need to speak to you." Probably another street fight.

After one song ended, I noticed May was gone. She could have gone shopping, but probably not.

I turned off the iPod, shoved it in my pocket and went to the corner before the alley.

I was able to catch one word; "Happy?" That was Paul. He sounded angry at Wes. It could get ugly.

I started walking away when I heard Wes say, "As happy as you and May are."

I froze.

I couldn't hear much but nonsence yelling, probably at Wes, and then silence.

I stealthed back to the corner and peaked in.

I immeadiately focused on Paul and May.

Paul was holding her and stroking her face. I showed my anger. No one was watching me, so why should I care?

"Let's get back to the group." I had to split.

I wipped the anger off my face and went back to the four others.

Mine and May's absense went unnoticed.

So, if May and Paul are together, they wouldn't care if I was part of Dawn's life, right? Time for action.

I put my arm around Dawn, who seemed void to my presence. Not good. Time for some ammo to be put into this gun.

I made sure May and Paul were in sight so that they witnessed me give Dawn a rose. She was red with confusion. I looked pleased, I could tell.

**

* * *

Ash's POV**

I was really depressed that there aren't any gyms, but the fact that I can use colosseums instead is very pleasing.

I don't like it when Misty doesn't fight me, which is happening a lot recently. Why won't she yell at me? But the hardest time of day is when Wes talks sweetly to Misty. I get really fumed. Of course, I just pretend I'm hungry. That works a lot, but I really could use Paul's look now and then.

Anyway, something really wierd happened.

We were talking with Rui about Orre. Apparently, some great pokemon trainer challenges you if he considers you strong. I really want to fight him now.

But when Paul and Wes were coming back from their "talk", probably another fight, Drew comes out of nowhere and the next thing you know, his arm's around Dawn's shoulders and she's red with a rose.

I'm sure that pissed off May and Paul. But they didn't show it. Oh well.

That actually wasn't the weirdest thing.

Rui pulled me aside as the others go into the colosseum to enter.

"Look Ash, let's talk." Weird right? It gets weirder later on.

"Alright," I said. "What is it?"

She sighed. "It's Wes. He's so handsome and strong, but he keeps flirting with other girls and other girls flirt with him. I get fumed up a lot." Look at that, we have something in common.

Rui continued, "So if you could tell me what I could do, seeing your a guy." That's weird too. I'm the last person to go to for romantic advice. I'm not dating anyone and have no romantic or girl knowledge. I had a good beginning to my reply.

"Uhhhhhhhhh," I started. "Have you two danced together?" That was just something that came out randomly. All those romance fairy tales have dancing, but real life could be different.

"No, actually," said Rui. "I don't think I could though. I can't dance."

Ok, if I am the one to save a relationship, I have to teach. "It's easy. Here, I'll guide you."

Well, she may be several years older than me, I was still a little taller. That worked out.

As soon as she got into the groove though, she put her head on my chest as we danced. It took me a little to realize she was attached to me.

I didn't really know what to do.

She looked up at me and let go. "Sorry," she said, "you were probably uncomfortable." I scratched the back of my head. "It's alright."

We went back, Wes probably signed me up, but the whole reception was empty except for Wes and Misty...kissing?

* * *

**Misty's POV _(her version of Ash's POV)_**

I felt everyone's depression for there being no gyms or contests, but colosseums now enable me to actually do something.

I feel that the incedent outside the city changed me. I don't yell at Ash that often or talk to him that much. The one thing that throws me off the deep end is when Rui talks to Ash sweetly. I get steamed. Everyone doesn't care though, because they're used to me being like that. Oh well. At least no one will know my true feelings.

But I need lots of revenge now.

Why? I'll tell you.

We all went into the colosseum reception to sign me and Ash up for the next available rounds.

We were able to get time slots half an hour from now.

The others decided to get settled in the stands, but I went back outside, because I am smart enough to realize the Rui and Ash were missing.

I went down the stairs and on my right I saw Ash and Rui dancing. That is definately the lowest she's gone.

I hid behind a dumpster and observed the situation. She got closer and Ash didn't mind. I snuck back into the reception to find just Wes waiting for me.

"Hey, you have 20 minutes until the first round. I've been looking for you." I guessed I looked hurt because he started to comfort me. "Is everything alright?" he wondered.

I sniffed. "Not really. Ash and Rui are together."

At first Wes was surprised, then angry.

"Let's throw them off their game," he suggested. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Follow my lead." Great advice.

The next thing I know, we're kissing.

We made sure they noticed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ash and Misty didn't talk at all while they went to get ready for the matches. They were too hurt and conflicted.

In the stands, Drew and Paul glare at each other, while May and Dawn are confused and Rui is talking with Wes.

Then it was Ash's turn to battle.

As he stepped on the field, he must've realized something, because the last line of the song played, kept repeating in his head. "Because a dance with the devil might last you forever."

Wes smirked.

Never trust a thief with secrets.

* * *

**Me: And that's how this ends.**

**Misty: How could do this to us?**

**Dawn: That was really low!**

**May: Aren't we messed with enough?**

**Ash: Where happened to the other guys?**

**Me: If you look to your right, you will see 2 unconcious guys and Wes talking to Rui.**

**Ash: Not glad I asked.**

**May: Hey! Wes and Rui! Watcha' talking about?**

**Wes: The story.**

**Dawn: So tell us what happens.**

**Rui: In order to do that, we need to recap Wes' day...**

**Me: Which is the next chapter.**

**Everyone except Orre: No!**

**Me: Good, Drew and Paul are up. See y'all next time!**


	6. Human Trick Room

**Me: Time for a change of view and more.**

**Wes: Time to learn how my mind really works.**

**Paul: I should've learned this from our past.**

**Wes: No, I'm sure this is from Snagem **

**May: MPF, why make Drew jealous of me?**

**Me: You really are more dense than Ash.**

**May: Don't insult me like that!**

**Ash: Yeah!...Wait WHAT!**

**May: Sorry.**

**Rui: Yeah May, don't insult Ash.**

**Misty: Your gonna get it Rui!**

**Me: Wait until you read this chapter Misty.**

**Everyone but Orre: What?**

**Wes: This is gonna be fun.**

**Rui: MPF5 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Now on to chapter 6!**

**Human Trick Room**

**

* * *

Wes' POV**

I suppose you think I'm going to say something like I miss something about Rui and that I get pissed off when she flirts with the guys.

Well, I won't.

Why say something about getting pissed off at Rui if she is following my instructions? That's right. Paul and his friends shouldn't have run into us. Now they will all suffer.

It all starts after the game of truth or dare. Before she went to sleep, I said to Rui, "those guys won't ever get together, because they don't know each others feelings." "Duh," Rui told me, as matter of factly. "How would we be able to get them together?" She is so innocent to this. "Manipulate them. We can only get one pair, but the others have to fall into line. Flirt with each of them, figure out which is the most connected and we'll take them. The others get diagonally paired." Rui looked at me and smiled. "You are so smart and evil." We kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day was good.

We already had a little flirting moments the first day, but the second day was simple.

After the pre-gym battle, we had to go to the Colosseum to register Ash and Misty. Paul said he was thinking about creaming Ash, and Drew really wanted to try something new, but this is important. Rui and I figure that Ash and Misty are the most connected, seeing they've already kissed, Ash is dense and Misty is a hothead. But they could be easy to break apart.

I had a plan: Get Paul to confess his interest, then get May into his life. They'd be nicer to each other, then Drew would get insanely jealous and Dawn would be his victim. He'd get Paul and May angry and Rui and I would destroy Ash and Misty.

So I said to Paul, "Dude, I need to speak to you." I could see fear in Paul's emotionless face. So far so good. Everyone would think by my tone I would mess him up badly in a street fight.

So we went into the alley and started talking about why he came. I was facing the entrance to the alley and noticed May sneaking in and hiding behind a trash can. I turned so my side was facing the entrance, like I was faking thinking about the real reason Paul came along. Paul slid over in front of me trying to say he forgot about there not being any gyms, which looked like being the truth, so I continued to humiliate him and he confessed to liking Dawn and going along with there being contests to get her to come.

"..happy?" I smirked and said, "As happy as you and May are."

They didn't notice I said that louder than everything else. They also didn't notice Drew looking around the corner at one point. I bet he didn't notice I noticed him, otherwise he wouldn't have come back after Paul nearly killed May. Perfect timing too. Just when Paul was holding her hand and brushing the dirt off her face like a gentleman. I knew he was going to use May to tell Dawn how nice he actually was. What was that nickname he uses for Dawn again? Oh yeah, Troublesome. Cute in Rui's words. Shifting the blame from me to him in my words. He needed to call someone else my most harmless characteristic so he would never forget me. Too bad he couldn't learn at a faster pace.

Even though my plan didn't follow the direct instructions, Drew played the part nicely. He didn't know he was helping me. Poor guy, he was just trying to annoy his love. Now he has twisted the truth himself, saving me energy and time. When I saw the rose and the red and the arm, I knew, as well as Rui, that phase one was complete.

Time for more.

* * *

Before we walk up the steps to the reception area, I winked to Rui the signal. She held Ash back as the rest of us went to register the couple. I did that, seeing the receptionist remembers me.

I suggested that we all get settled in the stands so we can easily see Ash and Misty's battles. Well well well Misty, you can't actually think I'd let you go and stalk Ash without following your every move. She allowed us to go ahead and get settled, but I did the same, saying I wanted to check up on some old memories. Before heading out, I told the receptionist to go play a song and not come back until the round started or the song ended. She agreed with a look of confusion, but she went off.

I went outside and looked over the side from the top. A clear view of Ash and Rui dancing and Misty watching. Rui sure can fake not taking 7 years of dance classes. She put her head on Ash's chest and he couldn't register it fast enough, keeping the flow. He shouldn't have left Pikachu with Drew. Pikachu would've stopped this.

I could see Misty whimpering and Ash tensing. Too bad Misty was looking the other way.

Rui looked up, but not at Ash. Although he thought so, she saw me give the "perfect" sign. I retreated to the reception and appeared to be walking towards the door instead of away from it. Like I planned, Misty appeared soon after.

"Hey, you have 20 minutes until the first round. I've been looking for you." Easy acting. She did a good job of hiding her feelings, but I already knew the situation and she can't see herself. "Is everything alright?" I faked. She sniffed, not holding it back. "Not really. Ash and Rui are together."

I smirked on the inside, but on the outside, I feigned surprise the anger. "Let's throw them off their game." Time for Rui to follow through with this. "What do you mean?" Misty asked. She was too innocent.

I kissed her, or so she thought. Rui and I made sure Espeon's illusion could also affect Ash when he showed up, and it did.

* * *

So Ash and Misty went off to get ready for their battles. They should only battle each other in the finals.

"Did I do a good job?" asked Rui. My response was a make-out, then, "By a theif's standards, that was excellent. Gonzap would've said it was their fault for being stupid and make me fight his Shadow Skarmory, but this is fine. Now everyone is against each other."

Rui giggled, so cute.

"Wes, did you think of how they would find out they've been tricked and come together to destroy us?" Way to ruin my streak. "I... completely forgot." I tell the truth to her. MOSTLY.

"Well, I do," she stated. She held up a flyer. "Justy gave this to me, but I thought I was going to surprise you by asking you to it." I read it to myself. "So why does Justy have a flyer to a girl's choice dance?" I asked. It was a perfect set up for us, but why he had it doesn't make much sense. Rui had a response. "He said Fateen told him that the heroes of Orre would need it." I clapped. "I am awesome, aren't I?" She giggled again. "I'm so right." I started walking to the stands while she clung to me.

* * *

We sat in the stands. Drew and Paul were having a glare down and the last line of the song I told the receptionist to play was on when Ash stepped on the field.

There was a reason I chose "Dance with the Devil." That's because it would effect Ash and Misty the most.

Something clicked in my head. "Rui, you said you were picking me to go that dance with?" She giggled. I mean, it's cute and all, but she should only do it sometimes...who am I kidding? "Of course silly!" exclaimed Rui quietly. "I would always choose you! Besides, if we go together, the others have to, too." I kissed her.

"Dude! This ain't the time!" Drew yelled. We stopped. "Don't be such a downer," I said. May butted in. "Guys, be quiet. Ash's battle is about to start."

* * *

Like I predicted, Ash and Misty are mediocre, so they were able to get to the finals together. This made it VERY awkward for them, which is exactly what I wanted to happen. But as much as it was awkward, it made them multiple times more agressive. Eventually, it came down to Pikachu and Gible versus Gyarados and Corsola.

"Gible, Dragon Pulse on Gyarados and Pikachu use thunderbolt on Corsola!" The attacks were launched, but Misty is a hothead.

"Grrrr, Corsola use mirror coat and Gyarados use hydro pump!" Thunderbolt hit Corsola hard, but it sent it back at twice the power and Pikachu got a lot of damage, considering it's an electric type. Maybe they...no, they are bad. The dragon pulse was as strong as the hydro pump, creating a mist over the battlefield. It cleared fast, but Corsola was out of sight.

"Spike Cannon!" Corsola jumped out of the water behind Pikachu and hit it with a spike cannon. Pikachu was blown forward.

"Now HYPER BEAM!" Gyarados charged up a hyper beam as Pikachu got up.

"Gible rock smash on Corsola!" Gible turned around and hit Corsola hard, knocking it out after all the thunderbolt damage.

Then Gyarados launched the hyper beam.

"PIKACHU, COUNTERSHIELD!" Pikachu hit the floor spinning and used thunderbolt **(A/N: from gym battle vs. Fantina)**. That threw me off. How could he have so many good moves up his sleeve?

The counter shield couldn't counter though, only block. The hyper beam and countershield seemed endless.

"Gible, finish it with Draco Meteor!" Dawn and Paul jerked in their seets and Piplup, who was out cheering for the two competitors, panicked. "What's wrong?" asked Rui. Dawn explained; "Whenever Gible uses Draco Meteor, it always fails and hits Piplup." "He's being too risky," snorted Paul. I heard that, but I was watching Gible too. Before it even launched the attack, I said, "It's gonna work."

The meteor was launched into the air and... burst into multiple meteors. "He did it!" exclaimed Dawn and May. Piplup was also cheering, but one of the attacks hit it too. "Piplup!" Dawn cried and called it back to its ball.

Gyarados was bombarded with draco meteor and countershield. It was out cold.

Misty called back her pokemon as the crowd erupted. Ash did a fist pump as I turned with Rui and went to the reception. The others noticed us leaving and followed.

A few minutes after we got to the reception, Ash and Misty walked through the huge doors. Ash had returned Gible and had Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Congratulations to you both," said Rui happily. They both stared at her.

"Yeah. Congrats on beating the lowest level Colosseum," I said.

"What?" The two participants exclaimed.

"That's right, this is the easiest Colosseum around. I won here so many times they ran out of prizes and have to give out money if they have it," I bragged.

"Anyway," said Dawn, "that was a close battle. A battle between the best of friends."

I smirked. Time to instigate.

"Like they're friends. That wasn't even close. Ash got lucky with the Draco Meteor, that's all." Man do I sound like Paul. Misty stepped in. "Hey! That was a good battle. By the way, Ash and I are totally friends."

"That's not what you expressed when you cried to me and kissed me." The group stared at us, except for Rui and Ash.

"Didn't you just kiss Ash yesterday?" asked Drew.

Paul said, "You seem like Gary, Misty."

Misty turned on me. "You're the one who kissed me!" Everyone, including me, laughed. Misty shyed down.

"Yeah right!" cried May.

"Yeah," said Paul, still keeping his cool. "You can't get those two to stop," he said, jabbing his thumb at me and Rui.

Misty couldn't respond. No one would believe what she said.

Until the next day.

* * *

Anyway, we got their Pokemon healed up at the center and Rui ran to us as planned, holding the flyer given to her by Justy.

"Hey guys!" she called out. We all turned. "Look at this!"

We all quickly read it, well, I pretended. I'm good at that.

"Let me get this straight," stated Paul. "You found this flyer outside on the ground and now you want the girls, including you, to take us guys to this dance. Where might it be anyway?"

"Yes, I want the girls to choose the guys to go to this dance, and I found it on a wall. And if you actually read it, it says..."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Paul interrupted, "it says 'Realgam reception', but where is it and what is it?" The travelers looked at Paul.

"Dude," said Ash, "don't you know Orre?"

I responded. "Yes, he does, but the Realgam Tower was built when he got his first Pokemon, so he wouldn't know. The Realgam Tower is this huge, fancy tower in the middle of the desert, originally built for Cipher, another evil corporation. But it's all good now."

The girls got wide-eyed.

"Fancy?" said Dawn in awe.

"This will be so fun!" shouted Misty.

"Girls, could we talk for a sec?" asked Rui.

Perfect. The guys started arguing about whatever and I put my head phones on and looked at my PDA. Espeon's connection to the room was good, I could hear and see what was going on. The others didn't bother me.

"So, this party hosted by D.J. MI.B., I have an idea of how we can choose who to take," started Rui. "How about we choose names out of a hat. There will be four slips," she said while writing our names down. She ripped them and dropped them in a hat. "Now all we have to do is choose a name. Fair? We get what we get, and we all go at the same time." Pretty simple. The other girls agreed.

They all put their hand into the hat. Espeon looked through psycicly and made sure they were all good.

"Let's see what we have," said May. I'm pretty sure Dawn was hoping for Paul, but I couldn't hear that quiet of a voice.

They all nodded at their choices. They didn't need to say it. It was fate and they knew it.

I turned off the PDA, put the headphones away and recalled Espeon before the girls came back. Ash noticed they had come back.

"Hey, what did you talk about?" he asked.

Misty replied, "About who we are taking to the girls' choice dance."

Paul grunted. "Let me guess," he said, "you each picked one of us."

"Good guess," said May.

"Alright Dawn," Paul sighed, "what do I need to wear?" The girls looked at him.

"Were you spying on us?" asked Dawn.

"No," Drew said, "but it doesn't take a genius to know I'm going with May."

The surprise on the girls' faces (Rui's was fake) told him all he needed.

"Now girls," I said, "If Rui isn't taking me then I might just kill you."

They giggled, but it was alright. The guys looked at me with disgust.

Time to get ready for the dance.

* * *

So we started walking out of town when the girls killed the guys.

"You guys are gonna have to dress up nice for this you know," said Dawn. Paul was about to commit suicide, I swear.

"Wes," said Rui, "I don't want to be like those girls, so stay with your look, I really like it anyway."

I smiled.

"How sweet," said Misty.

"How stupid," said Ash.

He got a mallet to the head. He probably wished it would kill him.

I got in the bike with Rui and the others boarded their flying types and we were off, until the sun had set and we stopped to make camp.

"Ha!" Ash exclaimed. "Now you can't get us fancy clothes for the dance tomorrow."

The girls' expressions showed defeat. Rui looked at me pleadingly when the others were argueing whether that was a good comment. I smirked.

The guys went into their tent, the girls into their's and Rui and I got into the bike.

I sent out Espeon, Umbreon and Ampharos.

"You guys are in charge tonight of watching over these guys until we get back, okay?" I commanded. They nodded. "Espeon, silence the motar to the group," I whispered to him. He did, and we were off and long gone before the motar sounded.

* * *

When we got back, they were up already.

It also looked like Paul was paralyzed. Ampharos is getting more battling time.

"Thanks for watching them guys," I said to my Pokemon, patting each on the head. They enjoyed the attention, but replied with deep yawns.

"Take a nice nap," I said, returning them.

"So," May started. "What did you guys do?"

We smirked and they paled.

We took the dresses and suits out of the passenger seat. Rui had sat behind me and held onto me when we drove back.

"First we drove at something around 200 mph," I started. "So we could get to the Goldenrod Department store by midnight, which we did. We spent a good amount of time, 2 hours? picking out this stuff. But Rui wanted to wear the one she already had, so we drove to her grandparents' house, got the stuff and came back here. Am I tired? No. Is Rui tired?" I asked her.

"Definately," she responded. We all had our laughs at that.

"So, one problem," said Dawn. "We don't know if those fit us."

"Well, try them on!" squealed Rui.

She gave Dawn a dress and shooed her into the tent. "Paul, ol' buddy, ol' pal," I said, shoving a complete suit into his arms. "You are gonna look nice for Dawn, so make this count."

He glared at me and went into the tent.

The two came out at the same time and the responses were, "Cute!" "Cool." "Nice man." "Awww." "Told you there would be good responses Wes." "See Paul, I do know you too well."

The suit and dress were perfect fits. The other's tried on the stuff and it all fit.

Espeon kept a link in our minds open, so he gave us measurements and stuff.

Don't worry, he was clean.

* * *

So by the time breakfast was over, it was 9:30.

I couldn't let them get to the tower before the dance, then it would look completely different. So I challenged Drew to a 2v2 double battle.

He chose Absol and Flygon, while I went with Espeon and Ampharos.

You think I'm crazy? See for yourselves.

"Hey!" Drew called out. "Let's make this a contest style, with no time limit, but beautiful moves."

Ugh. "Fine," I yelled back to him.

"Absol, night slash." Absol ran with its blade glowing at Espeon.

"Ampharos, signal beam."

Ampharos spun and used signal beam, knocking Absol out of the way and inflicting damage.

"Flygon, use sandstorm." A sandstorm spiraled down at my pokemon.

I knew from May's talks that he used this against her. I wasn't going to let him use flash.

"Use thunder." Sandstorm is a rock move, so thunder could effect it.

It was completely blocked and the attacks vanished.

I have cues, too.

"Absol, use psyco cut!" Absol charged again.

"Thunderpunch." Ampharos was able to knock back Absol into Flygon as Espeon unleashed a barrage of shadow balls.

"Flygon, use Draco Meteor! Absol use water pulse!" Both spheres were launched into the air before they got demolished.

Water/Draco Meteor would've knocked out my Pokemon, but "Just use psycic."

The meteors dropped harmlessly into the sand.

I won.

* * *

We talked after that and it got to around 1:00, so we had lunch.

By the time we cleared everything, there was still too much time left.

I decided the Pokemon those guys have should meet the ones on me.

I only had Espeon, Umbreon and Ampharos right now because I had everyone else at Eugen's.

They each unleashed the six they brought with them. 36 pokemon seems a lot bigger than it is.

My guys bowed, a polite gesture.

Pikachu and Pachirisu went up to Ampharos and they matched their electric tails as a greeting.

Ampharos then went over to Electivire, who gave him a thunder. Ampharos sent it back. They smirked at each other. Pikachu sweat-dropped. Nice greeting.

They all greeted each other, then Misty asked Rui, "hey, Rui, don't you have Pokemon?" Rui smiled. "No, but I have Wes."

The girls laughed.

This brought us to 2:00, 4 1/2 hours until we can go. And prep could take a little, that's still at least 4 hours.

Darn.

I have nothing to stall these guys with. Until the Pokemon started to play.

* * *

I watched all the Pokemon, something I'm cool with.

Mamoswine had Cyndiquil, Pachirisu, Buneary and Pikachu on its back, until Cyndiquil slid down, and got flung off Mamoswine's tusks and onto Honchcrow.

Startled, it took flight as Cyndiquil tried to fly it.

They flew into Togekiss, who got pissed and launched an air slash.

They dodged, but it hit Staraptor, who used close combat and knocked Togekiss into Roserade.

Togekiss flew away as Roserade used petal dance, but it hit Buizel and Absol.

Buizel launched a sonicboom and Absol a water pulse, which hit Butterfree and Blaziken respectively.

Solarbeam and Overheat went to Electivire and Ash's Torterra.

Thunder and Leaf Storm to Gyarados and Masquerain.

This kept going on for at least an hour, 3:13 to be exact, until I was bored of it.

I jumped off Paul's Torterra, who was able to back out of this and my pokemon jumped off, too.

"Frenzy Plant, Psycic, and Thunder."

Torterra caught half the pokemon with frenzy plant, Espeon had six under psycic while Ampharos first paralyzed Umbreon, so Umbreon synchronized it to three others and Ampharos paralyzed the rest but Pikachu and the helpers.

Pikachu surrendered.

What the others were doing when this happened I don't think I can figure out.

* * *

So the others recalled their Pokemon and I kept mine out.

That took 22 minutes, they lectured the Pokemon.

I did defend Torterra, though.

"Wow," said Ash. "Who knew it would be Paul's Torterra and Wes' Pokemon that didn't participate in this."

He took a few punches to the face.

"Don't worry," I said to Misty. "He'll still look good for tonight." We all laughed, except for Ash, of course.

The next part I can't really remember. I think I got hit hard. Stupid girl.

* * *

WOAH! How did this happen? Whatever, I made it through the stall, so now we are getting ready.

Well, the others are all ready, so me and Rui are changing.

I decided to surprise Rui by buying a tux last night when she wasn't looking.

It's different, a nice bow, coat, shirt and carnation.

No way I'd let the other guys have a fashion power over me.

I was done changing, but waited, for suspence.

"Wes?" Ash called out. "You good dude?" I stayed quiet.

"I think he left us," suggested Drew.

Dawn spoke next, "Anyone see where he went?"

"He's probably drawing suspense." Rui knows me well.

"Well, suspense is my thing," I said, walking out of the tent. Everyone was surprised, the girls had the good surprise on, though. They were at a loss for words, but the guys weren't.

"Dude, way to go!" said Ash.

"Hey," grumbled Paul, "You purposely bought us lower grade suits to impress the girls." Ash and Drew agreed.

"You are completely right Paul," I admitted. Like the girls cared. The look in their eyes said everything, and us guys saw it.

"So," I teased, "how do I look?"

"Hot."

"Handsome."

"Sexy."

"Perfect."

If you need to know, that went Misty, Dawn, May, Rui.

That got the guys steamed, but it was time to go. I kept the snag machine on and had my pokemon with me.

The travelers got on their pokemon as Rui and I went to the bike.

Like we knew what would happened when we got there.

* * *

**Me: Such a long chapter.**

**Wes: All of which is in my point of view.**

**Rui: Thanks for getting dressed up, Wes.**

**Wes: No problem.**

**Me: I was going to stop sometimes, but I needed this all to be one chapter of two days. The next one will be the dance.**

**Ash: D.J. MI.B.? Who the heck has a name like that?**

**Wes: I'm not sure.**

**Paul: No clue.**

**Me: I know, but won't tell you.**

**May: Darn.**

**Me: The next chapter will probably switch between 3rd person and Wes' POVs Wes: YES!**

**Rui: You like the attention, don't you?**

**Wes: Of course I do. So review.**

**Me: See yah.**


	7. Personally Private

**Me: Chapter seven is here now.**

**Paul: Dude, you're writing this right after you finished the last chapter.**

**Wes: More of my point of view!**

**Me: So recap anyone?**

**May: We're going to a dance!**

**Dawn: Wearing great outfits!**

**Misty: And...going with people we hate.**

**Wes: Oh Paul!**

**Paul: If you embaress me at the dance.**

**Wes: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone when you go into a separate room.**

**Paul: You want a beat down?**

**Wes: You challenging me?**

**Rui: Wes...**

**Wes: *regains composier***

**Paul: What happened to that promise you made when...**

**Wes: SHUT IT!**

**May: MPF5 doesn't own Pokemon **

**Me: Or any of the songs that will be in here, so time for the chapter.**

**Personally Private**

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Wes and Rui parked the bike at the wall and walked down the stairs, where the D.J. was greeting the people. There were so many people, too. His assistants stood on either side of the door and...

* * *

**Wes' POV**

"Crap," I said to Rui.

The D.J. and I said, "you." We didn't fight, but the assisstants were hostile.

"Trudly, Folly," said the D.J. "How did they find out about this huge event?" The two assisstants became evasive. "Well, you see boss," said Trudly, "This event is so big, even he came."

"Uh, excuse me?" asked Misty. "But do you guys know each other?"

"Know each other?" I scoffed. "Guys, this is Miror B!" The travelers gasped.

"So, he told you about me," said Miror B. cooly.

"So," Rui said, "is this another scam?" Miror B. shook his head, which is still half afro.

"No, this is a break from crime. We truely want to do some stealing, but this is something good to be known for. And I see you and Rui are still together," he added, smiling a devilish smile.

"Yeah, so where to?" I asked. He started talking to us like we were normal people. "Just go to the reception area, if you..." "Dude," I said, "we know how to use the transporters."

We walked in, past the Sudowoodo fountain and we each took a pod.

* * *

The others were amazed at the extent of the inside. Miror B. had outdone himself. His favorite song played in the background, everyone was settling in and astouned at the transformation. Miror B's station was the reception desk, so all previous indications of this being a Colosseum were wiped out. Good though, the travelers won't bother me with wanting to compete.

Then it turned 7:00.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Miror B walked into the room with Trudley and Folly on either side and proceeded to the turntable at his station. He put on his headset and waited a few minutes before speaking to the gigantic crowd.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the D.J. MI. B. girls' choice dance. I hope you and your date are ready to have some fun and romance! A little note that the casino rooms will open at 8:00. So let's start!" _I've Gotta Feeling _started playing, and people became even more energetic. There were mostly adults, but some elderly teens were there, too. The gang was dancing, too. It was a good start but...

**

* * *

Wes' POV**

"Hey, is that the Hero of Orre?"

CRAP.

I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but this early was even worse! I knew what would come next. The swarm.

"Really?" So many people swarmed me and Rui, luckily the others could get away. The music stopped.

"May I have your attention ladies and gentleman?" Miror B said. "The Hero of Orre will be performing some songs tonight, so if you wants this to happen, you will need to give him some room and let him be." Miror B struggled to get any of that out, except for the attention part.

The music came back as the people left saying stuff like, "I can't believe he's gonna perform for us!" "This dude must really be good if he's gonna sing in front of a huge crowd like this." The others came back to me and Rui. Rui looked really downcast.

"So you can sing?" asked Misty. I shrugged. "Never really tried. Miror B is being nice to me though." As I said this, I tried to process songs in my mind. "Okay," I started, getting ideas. "How about I do a solo, duet and group? Guys, I'll need you three for the group and Rui, we'll do a duet. Any ideas for a solo song though?" I asked, not sure about singing on my own. Now, you may think I'm confident, but I've had a team or Rui to help me out. Anyway, Rui perked up at singing with me. That helps. The guys were not sure about singing, though. Apparently, the girls were naming off songs for me to sing as a solo, but I wasn't paying attention. I had an idea. I can come up with those pretty fast.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

As time went on, the group stopped talking about the singing and enjoyed the music. Well, except for Paul and Dawn. Paul was leaning against a wall and Dawn was trying to get him to dance. Wes went over to help, sorta.

**

* * *

Wes' POV**

Now we were all having a good time, and this time Miror B wasn't playing his song over and over. But Paul was trying to be cool and lean against a wall and not care about his date's needs. So, I had to step in.

As the song went on, I went over to Paul, turned to Dawn and said, "excuse us." I dragged Paul away from the dance floor.

"Dude, we've known each other for a while," I scolded, "so if anything's wrong, just come out with it." He sighed. "I don't think being with Troublesome will work out tonight. She was with Drew."

I laughed. He looked at me like I was a lunatic. "Dude, I should've told you this earlier, but I set that up." He was blown back and became hostile. "What do you mean?" he yelled. "Look," I started, "I saw him spying on us like May did, so I made sure he thought you and May were together, and he saw you trying to get on May's good side." Paul understood from then on. He continued what I was going to say. "So he made sure that me and May were jealous of him and Dawn. That makes more sense. But dancing still isn't my thing."

Stubborn Paul.

"Alright, you dance or get flung off the top of this place," I threatened. Paul saw the height of the tower when we entered, so he gulped and nodded. We went back to Dawn. "He's all yours," I told Dawn with a wink.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

It turned 7:30, so it was time for Wes' first song. He decided for it to be the solo.

"Alright guests," announced Miror B. "We will have Wes perform his first song. He'll tell me his selection and I'll play the music as he sings. You all ready for this?" The responses were cheers that shook the establishment. Wes wasn't about to be scared. He had this all planned out.

**

* * *

Wes' POV**

Okay, time for me to do this. I walked up to Miror B and he handed me a mic. I told him "Find your love." He nodded his approval. I also told him the other songs so he wouldn't play them unless I sung them. He nodded again. Hope I'm as good as Drake. Here we go. The music is playing the intro and... **(A/N: listen to the song while this goes)**

_"I'm more than just an option _

_Hey, hey, hey_

_ Refuse to be forgotten_

_ Hey, hey, hey_

_ I took I chance with my heart_

_ Hey, hey, hey_

_ And I feel it taking over_

_I'd better find your love and _

_I'd better find your heart_

_I'd better find your love and _

_I'd better find your heart I'd better find your love and_

_ I'd better find your heart _

_I bet if I give all my love Then nothing's gonna tear us apart"_

As I was singing, I noticed I sounded pretty good and went with the flow. The crowd was astounded and couldn't believe their ears. They were screaming and some were singing along.

_"I'm more than just a number_

_ Hey, hey, hey _

_I doubt you'll find another_

_ Hey, hey, hey_

_ And every single summer _

_Hey, hey, hey_

_ I'll be the one that you remember_

_I'd better find your love _

_and I'd better find your heart_

_I'd better find your love and _

_I'd better find your heart _

_I'd better find your love and_

_ I'd better find your heart _

_I bet if I give all my love Then nothing's gonna tear us apart"_

I also discovered that I was singing this to Rui, and she probably did, too.

_"It's more than just a mission_

_ Hey, hey, hey_

_ You hear but you don't listen_

_ Hey, hey, hey _

_You better pay attention _

_Hey, hey, hey _

_And get what you've been missing_

_I'd better find your love _

_and I'd better find your heart_

_I'd better find your love and_

_ I'd better find your heart _

_I'd better find your love and _

_I'd better find your heart _

_I bet if I give all my love Then nothing's gonna tear us apart"_

Then I realized that I had switched the point of view. Rui would be singing this to me if it was a girl singing the song. She never denied liking me on our mission. I didn't pay much attention to her unless she said something important. I should pay attention more to find out what I missed. I get it now.

_"Too many times, I've been wrong_

_ I guess being right takes too long _

_I'm done waiting, there's nothing left to do _

_But give all I have to you and_

_I'd better find your love and (echo: find your love and, your love and)_

_I'd better find your heart (echo: find your heart)_

_I'd better find your love and (echo: find your love and)_

_I bet if I give all my love Then nothing's gonna tear us apart."_

I'm pretty sure Rui could heat some of that inner meaning. Miror B pressed some buttons back there to mess with the mic for the last line because that's how the song goes.

"I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart."

The music stopped a little afterwards. The crowd erupted into cheers.

Rui stood there, although she didn't cheer, I knew she would if she could, but she was speechless. So emotional for us.

The group cheered, not truly understanding the meaning of the song.

That's why I had prepared the next song to be a bad follow up.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Wes rejoined the group and they continued to dance. They could occasionally hear the reviews people were talking about, all of which were good.

Wes enjoyed Rui's joy and the others enjoyed the night. Well, except for every 3 songs was a slow dance. Sure they ACTED passionate, but only Wes and Rui actually were. Only Paul knew the truth of Wes' scheme that involved him. So they all were kinda awkward.

The guys had split up from the girls, leaving Wes with them. They forgot that they hated him being alone with the girls.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

The guys pulled me away from the dancing to talk. I was starting to enjoy it to the max, but I guess not.

"Guys, isn't it really weird having to dance with girls that hate us or we hate?" Drew suggested. "Or both," I mumbled.

Paul looked like he didn't care. "If they actually hated us," he said. "Why pick us to go to the dance with?" He had a point. "Yeah," I commented. "They willingly chose us to go with, so that actually means they care about us." I had my brain working hard to piece that together, but Drew ruined it with the next suggestion of, "Duys, couldn't they have drawn sticks or names out of a hat?" **(A/N: Too good Drew, too good.)**

This made us think. They probably did that. Seeing how they all hated us at the end of the day yesterday, it was most likely random. All our hopes were ruined.

I looked over to the group and saw Wes talking and the girls looking awestruck. The giggled at him and ugh! This is exactly what I mean about getting fumed at him. "Guys, you better look over here." I could tell they turned their heads up and looked past me. They took a few steps up so they were next to me on either side. I felt like Miror B. "Let's have a friendly conversation," said Paul. We all walked towards him...

**Wes' POV (same time as Ash's and after)**

The guys left me with the girls again. I guess they had their minds full otherwise they wouldn't have left me alone with them. I figured they were talking about how weird it was to dance with girls who either they hate, or hate them. Too bad they don't actually hate them. They sorta did pick them to go to the dance with them. I did plant a bug on Paul when we talked about my scheme that involved him. So I was listening to their conversation as I talked to the girls.

"So ladies," I said casually, "How's your night been?" Rui didn't bother to answer. We both knew the answer. She was gonna get a not-so-good surprise later on. Then a great one. You know what I mean. You shouldn't though. Unless you can figure out some foreshadowing earlier on.

"Well," Dawn started. "It's been a little weird," Misty finished. Time for some manipulation. "You look really down, need some help?" I offered. They nodded. "My price is a kiss from each of you."

They were taken aback. I looked at Misty. "I thought you might want to again Misty and I thought you two would be curious." They were all red, but intrigued.

_"They willingly chose us to go with, so that actually means they care about us."_ Ash, you are actually right.

May spoke up, "A...alright, we agree." I smirked. I went Misty, May, Dawn. Espeon is getting a raise of some sort. Fooling everyone around us takes skill.

So after the mirage, I helped them get the guys back. "You gotta let them feel comfortable around you, especially Drew, May. So, let them put their arms around you," I said, using Rui as a demonstration. She didn't mind. "Let them kiss you a little," I continued, again, not-so-demonstrating on Rui. "So now they are really comfortable and they think they have controlled you, make sure you can counter-manipulate them at any time you want." Wow, I am defiantly a criminal. They keep looking at me like I'm the greatest man in the I should wear this more often, seeing it should make the guys go insane.

I glanced over to them and saw them striding over to us.

"Alright folks," said Miror B. Not the best change of slang. "It's time for Wes to sing song number 2!" Smooth. Not sarcastic smooth, but great timing smooth. Just when Ash was about to talk, I grabbed Paul and dragged him with me to the stage. I didn't feel like singing much, so I was giving it to Paul. Of course, I would sing the chorus.

I told Miror B which song we would perform, and he nodded. Paul didn't like that he had to "sing" more than I did, but I have to do more of these, so I want my voice all set. Miror B tossed Paul a mic and we looked out over the crowd. I never looked away from Rui and the rest of them. They obviously thought Rui was doing a duet with me, because I promised her. They were confused, and Rui was hurt. I felt really bad, but she'll just slap me or something after the night is over. Miror B started the song. Paul was still registering his lyrics in his mind when I started:

_"I got the magic in me _

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_

_ Everybody knows I ve got the magic in me _

_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin at me _

_Now everybody wants some presto magic _

_Magic, magic,_

_ Magic, magic, magic _

_Magic, magic, magic _

_I got the magic in me!"_

Okay, so pausing until the next chorus, I could see that the guys, including Paul on my right, defiantly heard the meaning of that song.

**Paul's POV (from start of song to end of verse)**

REALLY? He chooses me, of all people, to go on stage and sing the majority of a song. He promised his girl that she'd sing with him, and usually he keeps promises to her. Knowing him, he'll probably choose some sort of "multiple guys only song" to end it. As long as he is up here with someone, he will make sure he doesn't have to do all the work. It'd better be a rap like this, though. I hate actual singing. Time for me to sing.

_"These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind_

_ Pick a verse, any verse, _

_I'll hypnotize you with every line _

_I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?_

_Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don t be shy"_

While singing, raping, whatever you call it, this part of the verse, I looked over at Dawn. Of course, Wes was surveying everything, so he probably caught this. Dawn wasn't even looking up. That's a load off for me.

_"I'll have you time-travellin , _

_have your mind babblin _

_People tryna inherit the skill so they askin me _

_Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes,_

_ and I see Mindfreak like, What's up man, what's happenin ? _

_So come one, come all, and see the show tonight Prepare to be astounded,_

_ no Ghost or Poltergeist You know I'm no Pinocchio,_

_ I've never told a lie_

_ So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9."_

Intersting choice Wes, now let's see what happens after the song ends.

**Wes' POV (for the rest of the song)**

_"I got the magic in me_" Paul, _"I got the magic, baby."_  
_"Every time I touch that track it turns into gold" _Paul_, "Yes it turns to gold"_  
_"Everybody knows I ve got the magic in me" _Paul_, "I got the magic, baby"_  
_"When I hit the flow the girls come snappin at me" _Paul_, "They be snappin baby"_  
_"Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_ Magic, magic, magic _

_Magic, magic, magic _

_Magic, magic, magic_

_ I got the magic in me!"_

I'm enjoying this. Truly, I am. Paul's miserable, Dawn can easily recognize he looks at her when he sings something he thinks means something and I am still awesome. No, not overconfident, and probably awesome is an understatement, so how about evil? That would work. Now I get to sit back and relax as Paul sings:

_"Well take a journey into my mind _

_You'll see why it' s venom I rhyme_

_ Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time _

_I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd _

_See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow_

_ See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether_

_ I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar _

_I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive _

_Be cautious, cause what I be on ll leave you with amnesia_

_ I break all the rules like Evel Knievel _

_It's a spectacular show, cause my heart pumps diesel _

_So whatever you saying, it don t entertain my ego _

_I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo."_

Let us observe this. Paul can't rhyme and barely talks, unless I'm around. Then he'd be in deep shit. **(A/N: First swear, but a real low leveled one.) **He doesn't care about his brother, not enough to even talk to him, and he is not cool at all. Again, not good rhyme from Paul, and he can't deceive me. He barely gets by rap, let alone sing and he can't go with the flow. He's too good to be on drugs and he is too good to break rules. This is actually a real good performance, so one right and nothing goes with his small ego. He doesn't do anything, so that's it. Only two things connect to him in that verse.

But Dawn was looking. She tried to pull off a "look past the people to make it seem real" but she couldn't. She looked at Paul a lot. She feels something. So she likes him, he likes her. Only I know they both like each other. All I need is to actually get it out of Dawn.

_"I got the magic in me" _Paul_, "I got the magic, baby."_  
_"Every time I touch that track it turns into gold" _Paul_, "Yes it turns to gold."_  
_"Everybody knows I ve got the magic in me" _Paul_, "I got the magic, baby."_  
_"When I hit the flow the girls come snappin at me" _Paul_, "They be snappin baby"_  
_"Now everybody wants some presto magic Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic I got the magic in me!"_

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Wes and Paul exited the stage with a bounty of cheers. Paul thought he would be deaf by the end of the night. They got back to the group unharmed by any guests, and Ash decided it would be best to talk about the feeling of being on stage and performing a duet. Not smart.

"Man, it looked like you guys were having loads of fun!" Ash started, not realizing that the whole song, Misty had been talking it over with Rui on Wes' decision NOT to take her for the duet. Misty whacked him on the head with her mallet.

"What?" he whined. Misty leaned in. "Don't talk about going on stage in front of Rui. She's really hurt," she whispered.

May was looking around, along with Drew. That diverted Ash's attention after Misty scolded him. "Guys," he asked, "whatcha' doing?" "Yeah," Paul added. "You look like freaks."

"Well then," Drew retorted, "if we're freaks, then why are we the only ones who notice that Wes and Dawn are gone?"

Paul and Rui perked up.

Paul became hostile, Rui became content.

**

* * *

Dawn's POV**

Paul is really sweet. He didn't argue with Wes like he usually does and did an excellent performance. Of course, Wes looked and sounded better. He's cheerful and hangs around us girls comfortably and is really cute in... getting off topic. Wes came back and I congratulated him. He just nodded and took my wrist and said, "Let's talk." Uh-oh. This can't be good. If he needs to talk to you, it's a fight. What did I do wrong Arceus? I've lived a good life and have done nothing wrong and... "Dawn, stop being scared of me," Wes said. I just looked at him blankly. Nobody was around.

"I'm not going to beat you up," he started. That's a relief. "Why beat up a girl? That's just dishonorable." He is sure a sweet talker. "I know I am." Whoa! Did I say that out loud. I blushed a little.

"S...So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. Simple. Just straight forward. "Paul." I got redder, I think. "What about that jerk?" I said, keeping my cool, so I think. "Not much, just what you think of him." Huh? "I think he's a self-centered, low-life, selfish jerk!" I responded. Wes smiled.

"So, by your standards," he said, "he's an 8.5?" I know I blushed to the full extent now. How could he know that? "Uh...uh...no!" I tried. No way can I pull off a lie to Wes, all I could do was look down. He lifted my head up with his finger. We looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you have a crush on him?" he asked. "Yes." "Would you like to be his girlfriend?" "Yes." "Would you sleep with him?" "Yes..." Wait WHAT! I thought he would say kiss Paul. "I thought you would say if I would kiss him!" I shrieked.

He smirked. "Too late," he said cruely, holding up a tape recorder. "Let's play this back," he said.

_"Do you have a crush on him?" "Yes." "Would you like to be his girlfriend?" "Yes." "Would you sleep with him?" "Yes."_

Wes is so evil! How could I fall for him like that?

"Now," he continued, "I will completly destroy this." Phew. "If he tells you how he feels about you." I paled. No! Not that! "He would kill me for asking!" I said in horror. He shrugged. "Your choice." He walked away. I had to follow.

**Wes' POV (same time as Dawn's and beyond)**

Hopefully Rui can forgive me, but she knew the plan. I had to get Dawn's confession.

Dawn congratulated me, but I don't care. "Let's talk," I said, taking her by the wrist and walking to where I took Paul. She looked frightened, like I was going to beat her.

"Dawn, stop being scared of me." Stop, you have to be horrified of me. "I'm not going to beat you up."

She looked relieved.

"Why beat up a girl? That's just dishonorable."

She was looking dreamily at me. She probably thought of a comment. "I know I am." Perfect. She jolted back to reality and reddened.

"S...So, what do you want to talk about?" She is too innocent. Too bad. No threat, no care. "Paul." Short, sweet and to the point. She got even more red. "What about that jerk?" She can't lie. 'Jerk' instead of 'Paul' is an obvious sign. "Not much, just what you think of him." Let's observe again.

"I think he's a self-centered, low-life, selfish jerk!" I said what you think, not love. Her face was red, but not the ears or neck. "So, by your standards, he's an 8.5?" There goes the ears and neck. "Uh...uh...no!" Pathetic try. She just looked down. I lifted her head back up. We looked into each other's eyes. With my right hand, I pulled out a tape recorder and started recording.

"Do you have a crush on him?" "Yes." Obvious. "Would you like to be his girlfriend?" "Yes." Duh. "Would you sleep with him?" "Yes." Stop recording. That last one was out of thinking I would say kiss instead of sleep, but still true.

"I thought you would say if I would kiss him!" Aw, too bad. I smirked.

"Too late," I said, holding up the tape recorder. "Let's play this back." Boy, I love messing with these guys.

_"Do you have a crush on him?" "Yes." "Would you like to be his girlfriend?" "Yes." "Would you sleep with him?" "Yes._" HA! Love this.

"Now," I teased, hiding the teasing tone. "I will completely destroy this." Her face lit up. "If he tells you how he feels about you."

She paled. "He would kill me for asking!" She sounded horrified. YES! Mission accomplished. I shrugged, making her follow my demands. "Your choice." Yeah right. I walked away, knowing she would follow.

* * *

We got back to the group and May noticed us first, by 0.00000000000000000002 seconds. That means I'm exagerating, but they all saw us really fast.

"Where were you?" May asked.

"Making out again?" scoffed Drew.

Paul gave me a death glare. Yay. "No, but some sort of confession came out of Dawn," I said cooly. She, again, was horrified. "She likes you?" Misty asked. Rui was smirking behind them.

"No, not at all," I commented, keeping my cool. I had my hand on the tape recorder, and Dawn knew it.

"Actually, it was more about my old pal," I said. "Ohhhh," May said. "So, what about your 'old pal' did you talk about?" Shut up already. "Maybe Dawn could break the news to him, but he already knows it. He told me himself." Dawn and Paul looked at me, worriedly. "You know?" asked Dawn to Paul. "I haven't told him anything!" Paul exclaimed. "No, you guys haven't told me anything similar," I told them. Everyone was relieved. "Except for this," I said, holding up the tape recorder. Dawn paled. "You said..." she started. "I said if you told him, and you didn't, so EVERYONE will hear it." They looked at me. "What could she say that could make her this horrified?" asked Ash. "Dawn's a good girl, she couldn't have said anything wrong," thought Misty. Time for confession.

"Actually Misty, she said..."

"WAIT! Paul come over here!" Dawn shrieked. Paul shrugged. "If it's a threat, it's something to care about." Smart boy. They could be quieter you know. Well, I guess I'm used to eavsdropping from afar.

"Paul, how do you feel about me?" Pause... "Nothing." "Coughbullshitcough." Paul looked at me, he knew. "Truth his," Paul whispered again, "I l...l..love you Dawn." Pause..."I love you too Paul." I clapped. They looked at me.

"Congradulations to the new couple! And Paul, you now owe me $100," I said. "WHAT?" everybody else said.

"How does he owe you $100 Wes?" asked Ash. He got a mallet to the face. "Childhood bet," grumbled Paul, as he took out his wallet.

"Now, keep your end of the deal Wes," threatened Dawn. Paul looked at her. "You mean this is a setup?" Rui and I laughed. They actually noticed her now. "No," I said. I motioned everyone to a quiet patch. "This is what," I said, pressing play on the recorder. Dawn paled. Paul looked at me suspiciously and the others were just confused, until it played. Oops. NOT!

_"Do you have a crush on him?" "Yes." "Would you like to be his girlfriend?" "Yes." "Would you sleep with him?" "Yes."_ I then smashed it.

Fun times.

**Normal POV**

Ash and Drew started cracking up. Misty and May beat them down. Paul and Dawn were frozen in time and Wes and Rui just watched.

"Don't laugh at her!" scolded Misty. "Yeah, be nice. She was just tortured," stated May.

Drew rubbed his head. "Sheesh, that was hillarious. How could we not laugh?" he asked. "Yeah," said Ash, springing up. "That was pretty funny."

What he didn't realize was that he put his arm around Misty after getting up, so she didn't respond.

"Uh, Mist?" he asked. "What's wrong?" Rui chuckled. The Kanto couple looked at her. "Ash, you don't even realize that your so called 'guy instincts' are making her shut up!"

_Huh?_ thought Ash. He looked at what he was doing and saw he had his arm around Misty and holding her close to him. He backed off.

"Ugh!" said Wes, "Why must the dense stay dense?"_ What's that supposed to...oh! _thought Ash.

Paul snapped out of his trance. "Hey," he said to Drew and Ash, "weren't we going to 'talk' to Wes?" They nodded.

Then the clock struck 8:00.

* * *

"Alright people," said Miror B, "you know what we're gonna do?" Everyone shouted, "HAVE WES SING!"

Miror B chuckled. "Nope, but we are gonna have him dance with the girl he brought, so get ready to slow things down." Ash chuckled himself. So did Misty. The gang looked at them.

"What's so funny?" asked Dawn.

"Oh, nothing," said Misty. "Just that Rui can't dance," finished Ash. Rui glared at Ash.

"How would you know?" asked Drew, "you guys barely talk." Ash and Misty looked from side to side.

"Let's just get this over with," said Rui. She and Wes went down an ailse to the center of the room.

"She still isn't over Wes dumping her for Paul," said May, sadly. Ash burst out laughing.

"You do not know how wrong that just sounded," he blurted out. That earned another smack on the head.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

Great. Wes and Rui get the spotlight and all we can do is sit back and watch as they enjoy themselves.

I remember Ash trying to dance with her. They failed miserably. But it still broke my heart that he didn't care how close she got to him.

UGH! Boys are so stupid!

But at least I get to see Rui humiliate herself in front of all these people.

The music started; a nice, slow, peaceful song. We all watched in anticipation of what would happen.

They are the best dancers I've seen in a while. They basically glided over the room and didn't pause or miss a step. They were perfectly in sync like...they've been practicing...

**Ash's POV (same time as Misty's)**

Huh. Like I would like to fail in front of a ton of people like Wes and Rui will. I've danced with her before, and she isn't that good.

How did Misty know Rui would be a bad dancer? Great. Note the sarcasm.

Whoa, I'm smart! She must've be spying on us. Then that means she kissed Wes to get me jealous!

Man, why am I suddenly so damn smart? But really, Misty had to go that far?

Tch, girls are so stupid. At least revenge is... they're good. Really good. They are gliding around this room like... they've been anticipating this...

**

* * *

Wes' POV (same as those two)**

Yay! I finally get to show up all those guys back there. They think they're so smart, dancing and observing Rui, but she can play the part. Now, let's see if Ash is still remembering their dance.

We dance around the room like we rehearsed and sure enough, I caught a look of realization in the couple's eyes. So he can be smart.

"Our plan is working," I whispered gently into Rui's ear. She didn't appreciate it.

"Is your plan to hurt me? Because you're doing a good job at it," she retorted, quietly. "C'mon Rui," I tried, "let me make it up to you somehow." She looked the other way.

Great. Huh. Yay. Three words to describe this moment of Rui.

Great, sarcastically, because she now hates me.

Huh, what to do next.

Yay, my plan can work.

The 5 minute song ended and we bowed, a polite gesture, and walked off.

* * *

We rejoined our associates to find Ash and Misty waiting for us. "You set us up!" exclaimed Ash. "You two are too evil!" commented Misty.

"Hey," I said, "don't blame the messenger, blame the conductor, me!" They were unfazed. Misty spoke first.

"You told her to flirt off with Ash so I would get jealous and go to you, right?" I nodded. Ash was next. "Then you used Misty to get me jealous by kissing her."

I shook my head.

"But you did!" he said. "No, no, no! I have never kissed any of the girls here, except for Rui." "That's a lie!" said May.

Drew stepped in. "So, May, you mean he's kissed you and Dawn too?" The two girls blushed. "Now why would I do that?" I asked.

"Manipulation!" Everyone shouted that. Rui shook her head.

"He didn't kiss you," she said. "Espeon made an illusion to effect you all to think you did kiss him." They all looked us.

"So," Paul said, "when we were talking, you noticed May and made sure it seemed like we were into each other, but to who?" I laughed. "Grasshead doesn't hide very well, or notice that he is in plain sight when he spies on us." Paul and May turned to Drew. "Oh," said Dawn, "that's why he tried flirting with me, to get Paul jealous."

"Now you get it," said Rui.

"So this dance is just fake?" asked Drew. He was very annoyed. "No, actually, this is a coincidence." Drew just snorted as a response. They all looked like they were about to tear us, me and Rui, to shreads, when we were saved by Miror B.

It was only because it was 8...:25? So he is nice? He won't admit it.

"So everyone, we will be having the third song of Wes' choice, sung by him tonight," Miror B announced. The room was filled with disappointment. Especially from Rui. But I can still win this, even though I dragged the three guys with me.

I got on stage, Miror B tossed the guys some mics and the song started with me, but Paul had looked at Miror B's sheet. So here I go: **(A/N: Note, lyrics will be added to and from the song, but would be a copyright infringement or something, so I won't replace, just add an author's note saying what it should be in the Pokemon terms.)**

_"It may not mean nothing to ya'll,_

_but understand nothin was done for me _

_so I don't plan on stoppin at all,_

_I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man._

_ I'm shutting shit down in the mall _

_and telling every girl she the one for me._

_And I ain't even planning to call,_

_I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man, ever man."_

How true is this? Nothing was done for me in Snaggem, so I don't plan to stop being the good guy. I'm also using the girls, by telling them all their the ones for me. So, to continue on, I was about to sing the first verse, when Paul stepped in. He gave me a knowing glance. He knew.

Paul: _"Last name ever _

_First name greatest _

_Like a sprained ankle boy I ain't nothing to play with _

_Started off local but thanks to all the haters_

_ I know G4 pilots on a first name basis _

_In your city, faded off the brown, Nino_

_ She instincts she got more class, We know _

_Swimming in the money, come and find me, Nemo _

_If I was at the club you know I ball Chemo_

_ Dropped the mixtape that shit sounded like a album _

_Who da thought a country wide tour would be the outcome_

_ Labels want my name besides the X like Malcolm _

_Everybody got a deal, I did it without one _

_Yeah, N$%# I m about my business _

_Killin all these rappers you would swear I had a hit-list _

_Everyone who doubted me is asking for forgiveness_

_ If you ain t been a part of it, at least you got to witness,_

_Bitches ..."_

He gave me a glance as he stepped back in line. I stepped forward for the chorus.

_"It may not mean nothing to ya'll,_

_but understand nothin was done for me _

_so I don't plan on stoppin at all,_

_I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man. _

_I'm shutting shit down in the mall_

_ and telling every girl she the one for me._

_And I ain't even planning to call,_

_I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man, ever man."_

I stepped back and Drew came up.

Drew: _"Ever, ever Mr. West is in the building,_ (**A/N: think of it as ever, ever, we are in the building)**

_Ain't no question who we gonna kill _

_I used to have hood dreams _

_Big fame, big chains_

_ I stuck my dick inside this life until that bitch came_

_ And went hard all fall like the ball teams _

_Just so I could make it rain, all spring_

_ Ya'll seen my story, my glory_

_ I had raped the game young, you could call it statutory _

_When a n#$% blow up, they gonna build statures of me _

_Old money, benjamin button, what! nuttin _

_Now superbad chicks giving me Mclovin _

_You would think I ran the world like Michelle's husband _

_You would think these n#$%s know me when they really doesn't _

_Like they was down with the old me, no you fucking wasn't_

_ He's such a fuckin loser, he ain't even go to class, bueller _

_Trade the grammy plaques just to have my granny back _

_Remember she had that bad hip like a fanny pack_

_ Chasing the stardom ll turn you into a maniac _

_All the way in hollywood and I can't even act_

_ They pull them cameras out and god damn they snap_

_ I used to want this thing forever, ya ll can have it back."_

He stepped back and I stepped forward.

_"It may not mean nothing to ya'll,_

_but understand nothin was done for me_

_ so I don't plan on stoppin at all,_

_I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man. _

_I'm shutting shit down in the mall_

_ and telling every girl she the one for me._

_And I ain't even planning to call,_

_I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man, ever man._"

Ash went up as I went back.

_"Ok, hello its the martian _

_Space Jam Jordans _

_I want this shit forever,_

_ Wake up and smell the Garden _

_Fresher than the harvest, step up to the target_

_ If I had one guess, then I guess I'm just New Orleans _

_And I would never stop,_

_ Like Im runnin from the cops _

_Hopped up in my car and told my chauffeur to the top_

_ Life is such a fucking roller-coaster then it drops_

_ But what should I scream for, this is my theme park_

_ My mind shines even when my thoughts seem dark_

_ Pistol on my side, you don't wanna hear that thing talk _

_Let the king talk, check the price and pay attention_

_ Little Wayne, that's what they gotta say I mention_** (A/N: instead of "Little Wayne," think of it as Hey man,)**

_I m like Nevada in the middle of the Summer _

_I m resting in the lead,_

_ I need a pillow and a cover Shhh.._

_My foot s sleeping on the gas, _

_No break pads _

_No such thing as last, uh ..."_

Okay, even though it was the song, the last word was so Ash. We switched.

_"It may not mean nothing to ya'll,_

_but understand nothin was done for me _

_so I don't plan on stoppin at all,_

_I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man. _

_I'm shutting shit down in the mall_

_ and telling every girl she the one for me._

_And I ain't even planning to call,_

_I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man, ever man."_

The audience was confused for a split second. They thought there was a fifth guy. Yeah, right. I went on:

_"There they go,_

_Back in stadiums as Shady spits his flow _

_Nuts they go, macadamian,... they go so balistic.. woah _

_He can make them look like bozos he's wondering if he should spit this slow _

_Fuck no,_

_ Go for gold _

_His cup just runneth over, oh no_

_ He aint have a buzz like this since the last time that he overdosed _

_They've been waitin patiently for Pinocchio to poke his nose_

_ Back into the game and they know, rap will never be the same as before bashing in the brains of these_

_ Hoes and establishing a name as he goes _

_The passion and the flame is ignited, you can t put it out once we light it _

_This shit is exactly what the fuck that I'm talking about when we riot_

_ You dealin with a few true villains whose stand inside of the booth truth spillin_

_ And spit true feelings until our tooth feelings come flyin up out of our mouths,_

_ Now rewind it!_

_Payback motherfucker for the way that you got at me now how s it taste _

_When I slap the taste out your mouth with the bass so loud that it shakes the place _

_I m Hannibal Lecter so just in case you thinkin of saving face _

_You ain t gonna have no face to save by the time im through with this place _

_So Drake..." _**(A/N: for this last line, since he's singing and doesn't switch singers, think of it as: so yeah)**

_"It may not mean nothing to ya'll,_

_but understand nothin was done for me _

_so I don't plan on stoppin at all,_

_I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man. _

_I'm shutting shit down in the mall_

_ and telling every girl she the one for me._

_And I ain't even planning to call,_

_I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man, ever man."_

The music faded and the crowd erupted. I put the mic back on the stand and the others tossed theirs to Trudly, Folly and Miror B. We went back to the girls.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

The guys went back to girls. No one spoke. No one knew what to say. They just enjoyed the party. The crowd was talking about the same thing, but the group couldn't hear. They were reading to pounce on Wes.

**

* * *

Wes' POV**

"Everybody!" boomed Miror B. "May I direct your attention to the stage?" They all looked at the stage. The spotlight was on me and Rui.

"Hey everyone!" I said into the mic. "Ready for an encore?" I think my ears bled after that. Rui started us off:

_"Just gonna stand there And watch me burn But that's alright Because I like The way it hurts Just gonna stand there And hear me cry But that's alright Because I love The way you lie I love the way you lie"_

Okay, maybe she will read this double meaning.

_"I can't tell you what it really is _

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_ And right now there's a steel knife_

_ In my windpipe _

_I can't breathe_

_ But I still fight _

_While I can fight_

_ As long as the wrong feels right _

_It's like I'm in flight _

_High of a love_

_ Drunk from the hate_

_ It's like I'm huffing paint _

_And I love it the more that I suffer_

_ I sufficate _

_And right before im about to drown_

_ She resuscitates me _

_She fucking hates me _

_And I love it_

_ Wait_

_ Where you going _

_I'm leaving you _

_No you ain't_

_ Come back_

_ We're running right back_

_ Here we go again _

_It's so insane_

_ Cause when it's going good _

_It's going great_

_ I'm Superman _

_With the wind in his bag _

_She's Lois Lane_

_ But when it's bad _

_It's awful _

_I feel so ashamed _

_I snap _

_Who's that dude_

_ I don't even know his name _

_I laid hands on her _

_I'll never stoop so low again_

_ I guess I don't know my own strength."_

I caught a knowing glance from her.

_"Just gonna stand there _

_And watch me burn_

_ But that's alright_

_ Because I like _

_The way it hurts _

_Just gonna stand there_

_ And hear me cry _

_But that's alright _

_Because I love _

_The way you lie_

_ I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie"_

_"You ever love somebody so much _

_You can barely breathe_

_ When you're with them _

_You meet _

_And neither one of you_

_ Even know what hit 'em_

_ Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_ Yeah them chills_

_ Used to get 'em _

_Now you're getting fucking sick_

_ Of looking at 'em _

_You swore you've never hit 'em _

_Never do nothing to hurt 'em _

_Now you're in each other's face_

_ Spewing venom _

_And these words_

_ When you spit 'em _

_You push_

_ Pull each other's hair _

_Scratch, claw, bit 'em _

_Throw 'em down _

_Pin 'em _

_So lost in the moments _

_When you're in 'em _

_It's the rage that took over_

_ It controls you both_

_ So they say it's best_

_ To go your separate ways _

_Guess that they don't know ya_

_ Cause today _

_That was yesterday_

_ Yesterday is over_

_ It's a different day_

_ Sound like broken records_

_ Playin' over_

_ But you promised her _

_Next time you'll show restraint_

_ You don't get another chance _

_Life is no Nintendo game_

_ But you lied again _

_Now you get to watch her leave_

_ Out the window_

_ Guess that's why they call it window pane."_

_"Just gonna stand there _

_And watch me burn _

_But that's alright_

_ Because I like _

_The way it hurts _

_Just gonna stand there_

_ And hear me cry_

_ But that's alright_

_ Because I love the way you lie_

_ I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie."_

_"Now I know we said things _

_Did things _

_That we didn't mean _

_And we fall back_

_ Into the same patterns _

_Same routine _

_But your temper's just as bad_

_ As mine is _

_You're the same as me _

_But when it comes to love _

_You're just as blinded_

_ Baby please come back_

_ It wasn't you _

_Baby it was me _

_Maybe our relationship _

_Isn't as crazy as it seems _

_Maybe that's what happens _

_When a tornado meets a volcano_

_ All I know is I love you too much_

_ To walk away though _

_Come inside _

_Pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_ Don't you hear sincerity _

_In my voice when I talk_

_ Told you this is my fault _

_Look me in the eyeball _

_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist _

_At the dry wall _

_Next time _

_There will be no next time _

_I apologize_

_ Even though I know it's lies _

_I'm tired of the games _

_I just want her back _

_I know I'm a liar _

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again _

_I'mma tie her to the bed _

_And set the house on fire."_

_"Just gonna stand there _

_And watch me burn _

_But that's alright_

_ Because I like _

_The way it hurts _

_Just gonna stand there _

_And hear me cry_

_ But that's alright_

_ Because I love the way you lie_

_ I love the way you lie_

_ I love the way you lie."_

So there ended my singing moments.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Miror B got the mics back from Wes and Rui. Trudly and Folly had found the rest of the group for Miror B. The gang followed Miror B and his "servants" off the stage and stealthily away from the fans to the pod.

The fans heard a pod starting and saw a glimpse of the gang fading into the distance as Miror B started packing up his stolen equipment. He left it all there and stealthed away with Trudly and Folly, and smirking at the thought that Wes had his gift, unknowingly of course.

* * *

**Me: That's it.**

**Wes: What do you mean by I have a gift?**

**Paul: How could you write and finish this in one day?**

**Me: I didn't, its been like, 2 weeks or something.**

**May: It takes you that long?**

**Me: No, this is like, 50 kilobytes and more than 10,000 words. Thanks to the songs and stuff.**

**Paul: Hmph.**

**Ash: I look like such an idiot in this!**

**Drew: Ditto for me.**

**Dawn: Wes used me!**

**May: He used me!**

**Misty: He used me too!**

**Wes: I used everyone in this gang.**

**Me: But you can't use me, I control you.**

**Wes: Well, the attention is focused on me.**

**Ash: Author's pet!**

**Wes: Say that again, I dare you!**

**Ash: N...no thanks.**

**Wes: That's what I thought.**

**Rui: Let this continue in the next chapter please!**

**Everyone but me and Orre: NO!**

**Me: Great idea Rui. Remember to review. See yah!**


	8. Slumdog Hero Part I

**Me: Hello there!**

**May: Can this end soon?**

**Me: Well, actually, I thought it could be different stories or something, like this end as you guys go to Pyrite or something.**

**Wes: Nah, try not to do that.**

**Me: Whatever, anyway, time for...**

**Ash:NO!**

**Misty: What's with the outburst?**

**Ash: We have to distract him from writing this so he can't torture us.**

**Me: Thanks for telling me.**

**Ash: No problem.**

**Drew: You idiot, you don't just tell him a plan!**

**Rui: How much longer until they all realize that Drew and May, and Ash and Misty like each other?**

**The people mentioned: WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!**

**Wes: That's what Paul and Dawn said, but look how that turned out.**

**Paul: Shut it already.**

**Rui: Look at what happened to me and Wes. Everyone over Orre said...**

**The people mentioned: WE GET IT!**

**Wes: Yeesh, no need to yell.**

**Me: Anyway, let's just get on with chapter 8. Warning, spoilers for Paul's Pokemon. And I don't own Pokemon.  
**

**Slumdog Hero**

**

* * *

Paul's POV**

What a night last night was. So much stuff I can't even review it. We woke up the next day in the sand. Apparently, we collapsed a little ways into the desert. So, we got up and Wes went to go get his bike from his hiding spot. It was just under a lot of sand. We all continued on the bike or our Pokemon.

* * *

We got to Pyrite Town with plenty of day left, but it wasn't a pretty sight all the same. We landed at the town limits and Wes parked the bike. Some dude with green hair and goggles came up to us all. "Who's your friends Wes?" the guy asked raising an eyebrow at the girls. "Guys," Wes said to us, "meet Rouge Cail." He gestured to the rouge. "Hey Cail," said Ash, "my name's Ash, and this is my buddy, Pikachu." "Pfft," said Cail, "of course it's a Pikachu, no need to state the obvious." Ash didn't like that, but Misty stepped. "I'm Misty." "Hi, I'm May." "The name's Drew" "I'm Dawn." "Paul." I said that last one. Short, sweet and to the point. I know the ways of these rouges.

He smirked. "Anyone for a battle?" he asked casually. "Sure," Wes said, "let me get the Furret I snagged from you and..."

"You had no right to steal it from me!" Cail was pissed. Wes smirked. "Whatever dude, just battle one of those weeklings. The lowest leveled is probably Paul." He set me up for this, so why not take it?

"Hey, I'm stronger than all of you!" I challenged. "Is that a challenge?" asked Cail cooly.

"You bet."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Wes stepped in. "Gentlemen, to your sides." Paul and Cail went to either side. "This is a standard Orre double battle. You must use all Pokemon on hand. Paul sends out first." Paul decided for a moment.

"Torterra, Magmortar, stand by for battle!" he called, throwing out his two Pokeballs. The Pokemon appeared, and they looked eager to battle. "Go, Gardevior and Granbull!" The two "G" Pokemon came into the battle. "Begin!" shouted Wes. **(A/N: Cail's Pokemon sets are of Colosseum, not XD: Gale of Darkness)**

"Gardevior, use psycic! Granbull, use take down!" Granbull charged at Torterra and Gardevior threw Magamortar into a dumpster's side. "Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" The frenzy plant burst from the ground, catching Granbull of guard and knocking it into Gardevior. "Granbull is already unable to battle!"

"Worthless," said Cail, taking Granbull back. "Gardevior, psychic. Go Machcamp!" A huge wave of power smashed into a recharging Torterra. Machamp appeared. Torterra still hung on. "Magmortar, flamethrower!" Magmortar jumped above Torterra and launched flamethrowers from it's cannons. "Psychic!" The flamethrowers were sent at Torterra. "Stone edge!" Torterra created stone edge around itself, but still got taken down. "Torterra is gone!" "Use rock tomb!" Magmortar sent out rock tomb as a wall between it and Cail's Pokemon.

"Go Honchcrow!" Honchcrow came out above Cail's Pokemon. "Night slash!" It came at Gardevior. "Thunderbolt!" "WHAT! Duck!" Gardevior sent out a shock wave, but Honchcrow dodged and hit it with a night slash. "That's the end of Gardevior!" "Cross chop! Come back Gardevior!" Honchcrow was sent into the wall, demolishing it, as Gardevior was returned.

"Go Shiftry!" Shiftry was sent down on top of Magmortar. "Faint Attack!" It smashed its leg directly on the humanoid. "Bye bye Magmortar."

"Come back. Now, Weavile, stand by for battle!" The dark type was sent out against the dark type.

"Sky attack!" Honchrow sped at Machamp. "Rock slide!" Machamp hit the ground and rocks kept fliying out in front of Honchcrow. Just like with the 6v6 battle with Ash, the sky attack eventually ran out and Honchcrow was down before the last 5 rocks. "Flying low are we? Honchcrow is outta here!"

Honchcrow was called back and Electivire sent out.

"Weavile, use blizzard!" The ice attack spread out so it could hit both Pokemon. "Extrasensory." The attack made the Blizzard disappear into thin air. "Grrr, Ice Beam!" "Giga Drain." The giga drain easily blew away the ice beam and struck Weavile. "Weavile is down for the count!"

_This is going to be the last Pokemon to send out,_ thought Paul. "Ursaring, stand by for battle!"

"Giga Drain!" "Focus blast!" "Earthquake!" The focus blast and giga drain nullified each other. Ursaring barely stood after the earthquake, but did.

"Thunder!" Everyone had forgotten about Electivire.

"Machamp is out!" "Faint Attack!" "Ursaring is gone, baby gone!"

Electivire versus Shiftry.

**Paul's POV**

My Pokemon suck. They can barely hold their own to one on one. Electivire can easily win this though.

"Finish it off with faint attack!" This time, it was slow, for it was still lowish on health.

"GIGA IMPACT!"Cail's eyes widened. Electivire charged at Shiftry with purple and orange energy.

Done.

**Rui's POV**

"Shiftry is unable to battle, the winner is Electivire and the victory goes to Paul from Sinnoh!" called Wes. Paul looked disappointed and Cail looked pleased. "If I had my FURRET," he said, "you would have lost." I decided to talk. "Well, we have it, so too bad." Cail just turned around and went over to his post.

* * *

"Anyway," started Wes, "let me show you guys around." We looked to the left. "This," I said, "is Fateen's fortune telling. She is pretty good at it when we visit, but some people try to change their fortunes." Ash seemed intent.

"We should take a look. I really want to see my fortune."

Wes didn't have the patience. "No time," he said. "Now, let's visit some friends."

**

* * *

Wes' POV**

We walked into the police station. The travelers went to the right when we walked in. "Not a big place, is it?" said Dawn. I ignored her. "Hello Sherles," I said to the chief. "Wes, my boy!" Sherles exclaimed, "Wonderful to see you again!"

I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to see who it was and the person slammed into me.

"Sorry chief," he said, spinning in circles. "There's been some sort of disturbance at the Colosseum and Miror B had stolen the equipment he used for the dance last night beforehand." He straightened up and looked at me with surprise. "Oh, sorry Wes!" he said. "Nice to see you too, Johnson."

Sherles, still sitting, scolded Johnson as usual. "Johnson, the news is old. You also shouldn't run into Wes as often as you do." "Sorry Chief!" Johnson said, bowing. He seemed nervous as usual. Towards Sherles of course.

"In case you missed it," Rui said the the group, "This is police chief Sherles and officer Johnson." The police turned to the group and bowed a greeting. "Pleasure to meet you," they said. The guys and girls went through the introductions and were shown through the station. We were all surprised to see the one prisoner in the cell.

I hate this guy. This enemy was tough, and caused me a lot of trouble.

"Wes..." May said. Misty finished the thought, "Is that you in the cell?"

I snorted. "This slime may look like me," I responded, "but he isn't me. His name is Fein." Fein jumped up to the bars. Everyone except me jumped back.

"So we meet again," he said. "So, you can be caught," I said to him. He disappeared from my grasp for the seven years its been since I beat him and snagged his Togetic. "What did yah in?" I wondered aloud. He breathed upward, hitting his hair with the air. **(A/N: rhyme not intended.) **

"I was dressed up as you the other day, when that pre-gym leader contacted Sherles as I was trying to get information out of him. The leader said you visited him a couple minutes ago, so he tackled me before I could move." I laughed. The group had already gone outside, so this was good. "Looks like being me has once again backfired on you." That made him angry, but he couldn't do anything. I walked away laughing.

* * *

I got outside and saw the group was wanting to move along. Ugh.

"There's a store right there, but it doesn't sell much," Rui said. I perked up.

"And this building on the far left," I said, "we are going into."

* * *

**Rui's POV**

We went inside. A burly man and silver-headed guy were debating about some sort of conflict. At least I knew them well enough to not stop them.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Dawn. "No," Wes replied. The talk ended soon after. The silver-headed man turned to leave and saw the eight of us. "Wes! Rui! Great to see you again!" he exclaimed. The burly man noticed us from this. "Wes! Rui!" he shouted, surprised. "I see you've brought friends!" We nodded. "Nice to see old friends again," I said.

Wes spoke next, "Duking, Silva, meet Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Paul and Dawn." The group waved and said hi. The friends at the desk nodded the introduction.

"Guys," I said to the travelers, "Duking here runs the Colosseum." I could see eyes light up. Duking saddened. "I wish things were better," he said, sorrowfully. "By the way, Silva has been running it for two years now. Also, some crazy things are happening at the Colosseum."

**

* * *

Wes' POV**

My eyes lit up at this. "What kind of crazy?" I asked. Silva looked at me like I was crazier than the events. I think I was.

"Knowing you," he said, "you would face this head on." I chuckled and nodded. "I don't care," said Duking, "If you can fix this, Pyrite town can have back the little joy is has." Wow, this is like Duking getting his Plusle stolen.

"So, what is happening?" Misty asked. Duking thought of how to word it. "Well, Wes knows him," he started. "Oh boy," Drew interrupted, sarcastically. "Another 'friend.'" "...He happens to have been a former colosseum master, but the colosseum was destroyed." "Oh," said May, "he's an actual good guy?" I could answer that.

"No, he was another criminal. He was refered to as 'The Deep King' before The Under was filled in. His name is actually Agnol." With that, I ran out of the building. I could barely hear Rui and the others yelling for me to stop, but I wanted to take this guy down again. I ran right into the colosseum...

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Everyone shouted at Wes to stop, but no one went after him. "It's too dangerous," Silva said, "He has the whole place on watch." The room was full of worry.

"Will he be alright?" asked Dawn. Paul's eyes narrowed.

"I hope so," said Rui, doubtfully. "I just hope he doesn't get into too much trouble." The room went silent. Then typing was heard.

"Duking," asked Ash, "What are you doing?" Duking hit a button and looked up. "I sent a message to Wes, hopefully he'll respond."

They all waited, hoping for a response. The PDA pinged. "It's from Wes," Duking informed them. They gave sighs of relief. Duking opened the message.

"Hmmm," he wondered. "What, what does it say?" worried Silva. "That's the thing," said Duking, confused, "There is no message." Hope was once again drained. "But there is a picture."

"Wes doesn't take pictures though," said Rui. "He doesn't even write a response."

"Well," Drew said, "Open the file!" Duking pressed the button.

"Guys," he said, shakilly. "You'd better see this." They crowded around him.

The king was holding a bloody, unconcious hero.

**

* * *

Wes' POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I hurt if I did it too fast. These guys hate me. Just because I was the reason the Under is filled in, doesn't mean they should take it out on me. Well, I guess it does, seeing I would do the same thing.

Anyway, the point is, when I entered the colosseum, I was jumped by Agnol. He beat me pretty well, cause I was knocked out fast. My rope was fastened well around, with a smigion on the tight side **(A/N: a saying from the ranger games.)** My Pokeballs were gone, along with my PDA and other items. Great.

Some peons came in. They were dressed like they were part of Cipher. "Don't look so tough now, do you?" one said with disgust, leaning down to my level.

I spat on his face.

His partner brought him up and he punched me in the gut. His partner let go and I fell in pain.

"Remember me?" he asked. I shook my head. There were too many peons to remember them all. "Maybe it's the outfit. The king wants us all to wear it." He then showed me his outfit he prefered to wear. "Still don't know?" he asked. I shook my head. "Here's a hint," he scowled. "I defeated Eagun at the relic." I then knew.

"Now remember?" I tried to say his name, but it came out stuttering. "S...S...Skr...ub?" "That's right," he spat. "Now, when you're like this, I can beat you."

"THAT'S ENOUGH SKRUB," boomed a voice from behind him. He turned around, surprised and frightened, and spoke, "King, sir! He's all yours!" Skrub and his buddy fled the room.

I had gained back some energy, enough to throw off Agnol, but not enough to beat him.

"When your friends come," he said, "we'll be ready for them. Then we will rule Pyrite. And unlike Miror B, we will keep it like that."

I made myself look weaker than I was.

"Just so you know," Agnol said with dignity, "you've been out for over an hour." That threw me off. That meant Rui and the others haven't tried to save me. This made me angry, and that gave me energy. I noticed he'd updated his outfit. It seemed like a combination of the four admins I had defeated seven years ago, he even threw in a scarf Venus would say "looked adorable." Still, a very weird outfit all the same.

"You noticed these were gone, didn't you," he stated, holding all the items he took from me. I didn't change expression or say anything. "Now, you won't be needing these. Ever." I showed no outer fear, but I was terrified inside. He came at me as spores entered the room. He noticed it out of the cornor of his eye, so he turned to see past the door, but no one was there. I took this chance to take his scarf with my mouth and slam him into the spores. He grew tired trying to get to me, and eventually fell asleep. The spores approached, so I slammed against a wall and covered my mouth and nose with the scarf. The spores dissapeared, and I gasped for air.

A burly man walked into the room. He was my savior. There was a group of people behind him, recalling their Pokemon. I was glad to be rescued but...

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Wes: Who do I see?**

**Paul: Shouldn't you know?**

**Wes: No, I shouldn't. That would be weird.**

**Me: Anyway, guess who it is!**

**Ash: Ummmm, I don't know anyone from Orre.**

**Misty: He wasn't talking to you, he was talking to the readers!**

**Me: That's right, so see yah next time!**


	9. Slumdog Hero Part II

**Me: Now for part II or part 2 as per non-roman numerals.**

**Drew: What's this gonna be?**

**Me: The hour that the guys didn't rescue Wes.**

**Wes: So they rescued me!**

**Rui: Of course we did!**

**Me: Don't talk about the story.**

**May: Why? We don't even know what happens.**

**Ash: Yeah, and nothing in that last chapter had to do with romance, the genre of the story.**

**Wes: Ash knows what the word genre is!**

**Me: The other genre is adventure, and that last chapter was adventure.**

**Ash: I guess you're right.**

**Me: I'm always right.**

**Misty: Let's see what happens... MPF5 does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: Although I wish I did. Now onto chapter 9!**

**Slumdog Hero (part II)**

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Like the travelers, the Colosseum owners and a girl with a special ability would just sit around as their friend rushed off into danger and got hurt. They needed someone's help, so the only way to do that was to spread the news. They rushed by Duel Square.

"Hey," said a girl with an attitude. Rui glared at her. "No time to talk to you, Emok!" They all stopped. "You chasing your boyfriend?" Emok sneered. "As a matter of fact, I am," stated Rui boldly. "Well, he's long gone. Good luck piecing him back together."

Rui looked like she was about to fight her, when Duking grabbed her back. "Come on," he said, "we have a plan to carry out." They continued on to ONBS.

* * *

They stepped in the doors to find the secretary and a reporter fighting. "I told you, I am filming at the Colosseum!" said the reporter. "And I told you, you won't go to that death trap."

"KIDS," boomed Duking. The two girls looked at the man.

"Dad!" the reporter said. "Duking!" the secretary exclaimed. They ran up and hugged him. A shroomish on the desk was jumping.

The gang was confused. "These two girls are Megg, a secretary, and Marcia, a newsreporter. Marcia also Duking's daughter," explained Silva. The gang understood.

"Marcia, don't go to the Colosseum. Megg, don't inform your brother of our arival. Come up with us," said Duking. They nodded.

The parade of people went up the elevators and stairs to a section on the roof. They walked through the door to see three men in there. Two were standing in front of a man sitting behind his desk. The man jumped up as the group walked in. The two standing were also surprised.

"Hey Duking, Silvia," said the three in unison. The man formerly sitting at his desk looked at Megg. "You could at least warn us," he said. "It was Duking's idea," she responded.

The gang went through intros and so did ONBS. "The name's Bitt." "I'm Secc, my office is on the second floor." "And I'm Nett. My sister is Marcia and we've helped Rui and Wes with taking down Cipher. Speaking of which, where is Wes?"

Duking showed them the photo. "That's terrible!" shrieked Megg. "A hero taken out," trailed off Secc. "What can we do?" asked Nett seriously.

Paul talked. "We came up with an idea..."

**

* * *

15 minutes later...**

"We interrupt your program for some breaking news," spoke Marcia into the camera from ONBS' filming station. "This just in, a vital member in disbanding Cipher has recently been seriously injured and captured by criminals at the Pyrite Colosseum. More details to come later on." The broadcast ended.

"Phew, that was vague," said May.

Marcia went over to them. "It's harder to lie about not knowing anything to the entire region."

"Let's hope lots of people come here," said Nett hopefully.

**40 minutes later...**

"It's been 58 minutes since we got the photo," said Drew, counting, "And no one's here."

"I'm taking this head on," said Paul. He ran off. No one thought twice about leaving him to die.

* * *

Paul was barely ahead of everyone.

Bitt was able to get next to Paul. Paul was shocked at that. Bitt tackled him.

They got up, Bitt having him in a headlock. "Wait," he said to Paul. They cautiously entered the Colosseum.

THEN they charged.

**

* * *

Wes' POV**

I could see the gang come in as I exclaimed my savior's name.

"GONZAP?"

The tough guy still had his old outfit on. "I thought Michael was in trouble, so I interpreted from that broadcast. I owe him a few. But YOU, you were not worth the saving," spoke Gonzap harshly. "What should we do?" asked Wakin. "Let's just go, we can't stand to all of them."

Whoa. Did Gonzap just accept defeat?

They turned to leave, but the group was still blocking the way. "Why should we let you leave?" asked Duking.

"Because, I just saved Wes, and you owe it to me, even though it was an accident," barganed Gonzap. He had a point.

"Go," I breathed. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"Really?" asked Misty. "After all he did to you?" wondered Dawn. "You really think so?" asked Secc and Nett. "You sure?" pondered Megg and Marcia. "You joking?" thought Drew aloud. "Uhhh..." said Ash, everyone probably stole his thoughts. Silva, Gonzap, Bitt and Paul just looked at me, understanding. Rui noddded.

"Being good are we?" Gonzap put out. "Anyway, we're even now. I hope to not see you again."

With that, my old friend left us. He might have saved me by accident, but this villan can be considered a slumdog hero.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The former Kids Grid went back to their new network, Duking went to his place, Silva to his and everyone else to the Pyrite Grande Hotel. They all had peaceful sleeps. But so far was the beginning of a twisted future.

* * *

**Me: That's the end.**

**May: That was a little short.**

**Wes: Making me OOC much?**

**Ash: Why make me not ask Wes if he was serious?**

**Paul: Why have that guy tackle me?**

**Dawn: He just told you his name and you can't even remember it?**

**Me: Ugh, why am I stuck with you?**

**Rui: The next chapter should be longer.**

**Me: It will. This was just an ending to the last chapter. The next one is for Drew and May.**

**Drew: Finally, a battle!**

**May: Your going down!**

**Wes: The Pyrite Colosseum? Really?**

**Me: Yes really. See y'all then!  
**


	10. Big Man on Colosseum

**Me: Okay, so we are back, since I'm no longer being lazy about writing this.**

**Wes: I liked the one-shot you did.**

**Rui: Same.**

**Ash: What do you mean?**

**Me: Clarification: the one-shot was based a month after this group departs.**

**Drew: Yes! We leave those two!**

**Wes: Then the rest of our time together will be a living hell.**

**Drew: Crap.**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon. Now here is chapter 10!**

**Big Man on Colosseum**

**

* * *

Drew's POV**

Somehow, May has miraculously defeated me when she is absolutely desperate, such as the Grand Festival. She will not, I repeat NOT, beat me now. I will go through each round and defeat every foe, even May. Go ahead, think that she will win, but I will prove you wrong!

She taunted me all yesterday, and I just taunted right back. We got into huge fights because we each want to win something new. Of course, though, Wes told us that we were a young couple and very 'cute' by Rui's words.

Anyway, to the present, I am actually nervous. I'm not shaking or anything but... "Drew, your shaking," observed Misty. "Oh, are you scared?" taunted May. "No way!" I responded. "Like I'm going to be fazed by hotheads."

Did I say that out loud?

**

* * *

Wes' POV (of course!)**

Drew nearly got beat up earlier, but I needed him to battle, so I stepped in and charmed the girls into sparing his life. He told me he owed me one. That was the point really, but it doesn't matter.

Back to the present. I sat down next to Rui, but on the end of the row. Apparently, everyone agreed that I, Wes, am too dangerously devious to sit next to them. I grunted at the battles. They were all really boring. Especially this one. May versus Drew. They are too girly.

* * *

It has eventually wound down to Beautifly and Muchlax for May and Flygon and Butterfree for Drew.

"Munchlax, tackle!" What a weak move. How do you even let Munchlax have tackle in the first place? It can easily be stopped, now matter what combination she has.

"Butterfree, psybeam!" Smart by Drew, but still could have done better.

"Beautifly, silver wind!" The silver wind absorbed the psybeam and circled around Munchlax as it sped at Flygon.

"Use flamethrower, then steel wing." Perfect. The flamethrower incinerated the psy-wind and the steel wing caught them off guard. Munchlax barely stood. But it stood.

"Solarbeam!" Munchlax started powering up. Munchlax has a terrible special attack, why have solarbeam? Drew just waited.

The solarbeam launched. "Now psychic, Beautifly!" The psychic powered up the solarbeam, and the attacks drained a lot of energy from them.

"Protect." Butterfree encased it and its partner in a green light, taking the hit. No damage done to Drew's Pokemon.

"Munchlax, metronome!" She must be desperate. Muchlax waved its fingers and pointed at the opposing Pokemon. Things, well, backfired.

**May's POV**

"Munchlax, metronome!" I called out, desperate to win this. It waved its fingers and pointed at Drew's Pokemon, but things, well, backfired.

Literally.

Munchlax stored up energy and... BOOM! I was thrown back to the wall, and so was Drew to his side's wall. The three flying Pokemon tried to fly above the blast, but were easily hit. They tried moves. Beautifly used psychic, but the attack was too great. Flygon tried draco meteor, but couldn't charge fast enough. Butterfree used gust to get high above it, then protect. It was the only one standing.

Drew and I stared at each other with shock. Usually I win in this kind of curcumstance, but not today.

I nodded defeat to him and he nodded back. The crowd went wild.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

"That was epic! Nice explosion ending!" said Ash enthusiastically. "Ash, that was yesterday," noted Misty. "Yeah, but it was still cool."

They were entering Agate Village. "Rui!" exclaimed an old man at the entrance, "Eagun is worried sick about you. You haven't visited in a while, so he was going to find you, but we are keeping him here."

That alarmed Rui. "Sorry," she said, "I was just going to see him now." The man nodded.

The gang walked up the hills. "This place is so nice," commented Dawn. "A lot better than Pyrite." "Well, the village has many elderly residents, and only a few young adults. It's like a free retirement home," explained Rui.

"Where does Eagun live?" asked Ash, knowing Eagun was the champion of the region. Paul asked a better question. "How does he know you?" Rui giggled. "You'll see," she said, as they walked up to a tree with a door. "He lives here?" asked Ash. "Did you think he lived in a mansion?" asked Wes. "Sorta." Rui giggled. It'd became a habit of her's. She opened the door.

"Grandma! Grandpa! I'm here!" she shouted. An elderly women came from the kitchen and an old man rushed down the stairs. He embraced Rui tightly. "Rui! I never thought I would see you again!" he cried. "Grandpa," Rui breathed, "Your hug...is tight." He let go. "Sorry, I'm just really glad to see you. Hello Wes," he said, shaking Wes' hand. "You taking care of her, my boy?" he asked protectivly. "Of course Eagun. I would never let anything happen to her," Wes promised. "So you're Eagun?" asked Ash densly. "Yes, Ash," said Misty,"he is." "Beluh, what do you think of these new people?" asked Eagun to the elderly woman. "They look like a fine bunch of kids. If they found our granddaughter and Wes, then they must be troublemakers!" Beluh remarked. The family laughed. "Well," Wes said, "I found these guys by running over Ash here."

"Oh yeah!" said Ash. "We haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my Pikachu." Eagun eyed Pikachu, who just tilted its head. "A mighty fine Pikachu, maybe you should battle mine sometime." Ash glimmered with hope. The others introduced themselves, too.

"Have you been to the Colosseums yet?" asked Eagun. "Yeah," Wes said. "Ash won Phenic and Drew won Pyrite." "Well, then you must have past by Realgam," Eagun said, as Wes tried to signal him to stop, "who won that?" "Wait," Paul said. "That dance place was actually a Colosseum?" "You were at a dance in the Colosseum?" asked Beluh. "No grandma," said Rui, "it was in the reception area. It was actually hosted by Miror B, who used to dictate Pyrite." The elders were shocked. "A criminal hosted an event?" asked Beluh. "Was there any disturbance?" asked Eagun furiously. "No, everything was fine," Wes told them.

"I think Ash wants to battle you, Eagun," Wes said, changing the subject. "Sure thing, follow me," Eagun encouraged, walking to the door.

**

* * *

Ash's POV**

Yes! I finally get a battle with the strongest trainer of the region! I hope my victory won't dampen his spirits, he's old after all. Plus, if that happens, Rui gets sad and Wes gets bone-breaky.

We walked down hills and to a cave. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Nature," came the answer from Wes. He seemed very... peaceful. I see why. We walked out the other side of the cave. The sight was beautiful. A perfectly green forest, stone tiles, peaceful Pokemon and a stone in the middle. "This relic," Eagun began to explain, "is one dedicated to Celebi, as it looks over this forest. The relic shares a connection to Celebi, which enables Celebi's powers to be accessed when it isn't close by." "What do you mean?" asked May. "Well," Wes said, "it opens the door to a Pokemon's heart." We were still confused. "I used it to purify shadow Pokemon," he suggested. We murmured realization.

"So we are going to battle here?" I asked. "Yes," said Eagun, "Pikachu versus Pikachu, if you don't mind." "Not at all." I get to use my strongest Pokemon! What luck! "Go! My friend!" the elder called. An older Pikachu appeared. "Pikapi," my Pikachu said. "Piiii," said the other Pikachu.

"You make the first move youngen!" With pleasure. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" "Use thunderbolt." The thunderbolts collided in the middle, but his overpowered mine and hit Pikachu hard.

"You alright buddy?" I asked. Pikachu gave me a thumbs up. "Good, then quick attack!" "Quick attack." Both Pikachu rammed each other, the older Pikachu winning.

"Now, use iron tail." My Pikachu jumped and used iron tail. "Dodge, then thunderbolt." The Pikachu was surprisingly fast and hit Pikachu while it was still in the air. That's weird, Pikachu would have taken damage from hitting the stone... he's preserving the setting too! I shouldn't take advantage of that.

"Pikachu, sit!" Pikachu obeyed, but was really confused. "Quick attack, friend!" called Eagun. Wait for it... "Now, countersheild!" Pikachu did the countersheild. It is easy to trick these Orre trainers.

"Thunderbolt." As Eagun's Pikachu ran at my Pikachu, it launched a thunderbolt. The thunderbolt split through Pikachu's countersheild and cleared a path, hitting Pikachu, then it got rammed.

"Pikachu!" I called to my buddy. "Can you get up?" It got up, but I needed to finish this. "Volt tackle!" I hoped that I could beat Eagun, he is better than his age showed. "Thunderbolt on the ground in front of Pikachu, pal!"

HUH? The older Pokemon blew up the ground in front of Pikachu. "No! Pikachu!" Surprisingly, it didn't actually hit the ground. It changed directions and tripped Pikachu. Pikachu hit a cave wall head-first. "I think this is over," observed Eagun, seeing Pikachu out cold.

"Buddy!" I yelled, running over to Pikachu and scooping him up in my arms. "Hold on, we'll be at a Pokemon Center soon."

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Wes and Rui went into Eagun and Beluh's for the night. The gang slept around the tree, seeing the house was really small. Wes lied down on the couch, Rui next to him on the couch. "Do you think I'm too tall to sleep on the couch?" he joked, seeing his legs easily extend past the other side. Rui giggled, "It's fine." Rui fell asleep, then Wes an hour after.

**Outside...**

"How come there's no tent?" wondered May. "Wes is too cheap," answered Drew. That made sense. "And he only had three blankets," noted Paul. They all knew he planned this, but they had no choice.

The girls got there stuff and walked into the house. "Of course..." said Drew.

They came back, dressed for a proper sleep.

"Wes and Rui are too cute!" squealed Dawn. "Wes has his arms around Rui and they shared the couch!" May told them.

The guys tried to hold in laughter. They couldn't.

"That is so stupid!" said Ash. "Ooh! Lovey-dovey!" teased Drew. "Don't make fun of them," scolded the girls.

"Let's just go to sleep."

* * *

Drew slowly opened his eyes. _Morning already?_ he thought. He looked to see he wrapped himself around May in his sleep.

_Crap!_ he thought. _I can't move, because she'll wake up! Someone needs to help me!_

He looked and saw Paul was already awake. Drew looked at him pleadingly, and he nodded. Drew mouthed a thanks and Paul walked over behind Drew. He kicked Drew into May.

_NO! _Drew thought. May jolted awake.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked, then realized she was trapped by something. She turned her head.

There was Drew. He let go and she screamed.

Wes had a good laugh looking out the window. "Don't laugh at me," he muttered to himself.

**

* * *

Me: So that's the end of the chapter.**

**Wes: That was gold.**

**Me: Yes, that was like Gold from my oneshot.**

**May: Andrew Hayden, you are a pervert!**

**Drew: Didn't you just read the story?**

**May: Yes, you acted out...**

**Drew: Paul kicked me!**

**Paul: No evidence.**

**Drew: This story is the evidence!**

**Paul: Good luck.**

**Me: Drew, are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Drew: If it's revenge, then yes.**

**Paul: Shit.**

**Drew: Good idea.**

**Rui: That is gross Drew.**

**Me: Anyway, see you all later!**


	11. Errands for Fools

**Me: Wow, such a long time since I last wrote a chapter.**

**Paul: Yeah, thank Arceus too.**

**Drew: Oh, we didn't forget.**

**Wes: I have a feeling I'm gonna cause mayhem.**

**Rui: Please don't.**

**Me: YEAH!**

**Ash: You figure out a diabolical way to destroy Paul?**

**Me: First, how do you know the word diabolical? Second, no. I got an XBOX 360!**

**Everyone: *falls over***

**Me: Okay then... take it away dense people.**

**Ash and May: Huh?**

**Misty: Nevermind them. MPF5 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Thanks Misty, now for chapter 10!**

**Errands for fools**

**

* * *

Rui's POV**

It would be an understatement to say I woke up.

I woke up to an explosion from outside.

I shot up and looked around for Wes, but he wasn't there. The only person that I could see was Grandma, who was washing dishes. "Grandma, where is Wes?" I asked her. "Oh, he went out to wake up your friends," she said, "But I think it turned into a Pokemon battle." I thanked her, changed into clothes and walked out of the house.

I turned and saw what used to be tents, everyone, a Roserade and an Electivire. "What happened?" I asked Wes, running over to him. "Well," he started, "Drew here got pissed at Paul."

I looked at him confusedly. He mouthed "tell you later," then said, "so a battle took place and the Pokemon blew up the tents."

"Great going Drew!" shouted May. "Hey, Paul started it!" he complained. "He kicked me onto you!" That was proceeded by an awkward silence. "So that's what woke us up?" said Ash, now getting it. "Ash, that was kinda obvious," said Misty with a sweatdrop. "Really?" Ash asked, "so can you tell me what that means?" She fell over.

I decided this was enough for me, so I went back inside, along with Dawn, who told me she didn't want to see the fight that was coming.

"Oh dears," Grandma called to us, "can you help me with something?" "Sure." We went over to the couch she was sitting on. "What is it Grandma?" "Well, Makan had a heater for us, but he is too busy to send Perr to drop it off like he usually does. So, I was wondering if the two of you and Wes could take his bike down to Gateon Port and pick up the part for us. Could you do that for me?"

"Sure thing, Miss Beluh!" Dawn said, bubbly as ever. "You'll have that heater here soon enough! No need to worry!" "You know I would do anything for you Grandma," I simply said. "Oh thank you girls!" Grandma said, "be careful!" "No need to worry," I said, mocking Dawn. "Hey! I was going to say that!" said girl exclaimed. With that, we went out the door.

* * *

I stared in shock at the scene in front of me: Wes had Drew and Paul in headlocks, and pinned Roserade under his back and Electivire between his legs.

"What's going on?" we demanded. "Well," Wes explained, "these two trainers started a fist fight, so I had to break that up, but then the Pokemon want to get their trainers back, so yeah..."

Same old Wes. "Well Wes, let them go, we need to run an errand," I told him. He sighed and released the four of them.

"Finally...air!" exclaimed Drew, with the other three panting in agreement.

"Where to?" Wes asked. "To Gateon Port!" squealed Dawn, making the two of us cover our ears. "So you're going too?" Wes asked.

I don't like where this is going...

* * *

"Why am I going with you guys?" wondered Paul angrily as Wes dragged him towards us girls.

"A little Drewy told me he needs revenge so..." Wes trailed off, and Paul gulped. "Alright, I'll take the bike with Rui and you guys can fly over. Just follow us," explained Wes. The two foreigners nodded.

"WAIT!" screamed Misty. "What about us?"

I had an answer for that. "Meet us at Mount Battle. It's northeast of here, you can't miss it."

Wes nodded in agreement. "If we aren't there," he said, "fight up to the first area leader. His name is Vander, and tell him that you're with me. Remember though, take the Abra back to the reception desk." I looked at Wes with admiration. He always knew how to keep people busy, especially since we probably won't be there to meet them.

"I HAVE TO TRAVEL WITH HIM/HER!" the Hoenn residents exclaimed with disgust.

"Don't worry," said Ash. "Misty and I will be with you!"

"Why does the world hate me?" complained Drew.

Ash thought about what Drew meant for a minute, then said, "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

* * *

**(At Gateon Port) Rui's POV**

"Wow! This is Gateon Port?" squealed Dawn. "No, the signs always lie," said Paul, sarcasm dripping in his words. "Hey, don't use sarcasm with me!" Dawn said. "Well, then don't make such obvious remarks!" argued Paul. I sighed as Wes and I reached the bottom of the steps. "Race you to the shop," said Wes, taking off. "Hey!" I giggled, and raced after him. I could hear Dawn say, "Wait up!"

I finally reached Makan's shop, but I wasn't in the best of shape. I was bent over and panting. "Oh come on!" I heard Wes complain. I straightened up as Paul and Dawn reached us, panting. "Don't...do...that...again!" demanded Paul. "Well," Wes said, "We might have to." "WHAT?" Wes covered his ears. "Jeez, no need to yell." He handed me a note on the door, so I read it aloud: "Due to upcoming holidays, the machine parts shop is closed. Sorry for any inconviniece. Makan and Perr." "We might have to go to Professor Krane's place," Wes suggested. I passed the note to Dawn and Paul, who began fighting over it. Paul got it from Dawn, and started to make sure what I said was true. "What's on the back?" asked Dawn, so Wes grabbed the note back. He read it aloud: "Wes, Rui, Eagun or Beluh: come over to the Krabby Club. I have your heater." "Any name?" asked Paul. Wes shook his head. "I hope it isn't anyone bad," asked Dawn. Wes responded, "we can only hope."

**

* * *

(Over the desert) Normal POV**

"You did it on purpose!" "It wasn't!" "It was!" "How could I strategically place myself like that in my sleep!" "Easily, you woke up!" "Paul kicked me, though!" Misty had enough. "SHUT UP!" she screamed. The three others looked at her. "Stop arguing or you will never leave this desert!" she threatened. That shut up the arguing the lovebirds. "Misty, can I ride on Staraptor now?" asked Ash, who had to be held by Staraptor's talons. "Really Ash?" Misty asked. "This isn't the time." They stayed silent for a while, so Misty turned to see what happened to May and Drew. Drew was leaning on his Flygon's neck, trying to sleep, and May had turned around. She must be hiding something, thought Misty. "Uhhhh...Mist?" "Not now Ash. I trying to think." "But Misty..." "I said not now." "But there's a sandstorm!" Misty, Drew and May looked up too late to see the storm they just entered. "AHHHH!" they all screamed as they were trapped in the storm. The Pokemon had a hard time navigating, but finally exited the storm. "Everyone okay?" asked Drew. "Yeah," the girls said. No response from Ash. "Ash?" Staraptor realized it had empty talons. "ASH!"

**

* * *

Me: Okay, so this is short, but I have it set up.**

**Wes: By that you mean...**

**Me: I'm winging it.**

**Ash: Wow. Way to set things up.**

**Me: It's in my mind! Just wait and see!**

**Misty: What happened to Ash?**

**Paul: Who the hell has that damn heater?**

**Me: Those shall be answered in the next chapter. So...**

**Dawn: Aren't you going to apologize?**

**Me: I was getting to that! Sorry for late update and short chapter.**

**Dawn: That's better.**

**Me: So...**

**Paul: Wait! What's Drew's revenge?**

**Me: Shut it! That will be in the next part as well. So, see you next time!**


	12. Torture and Battle

**Me: Okay, here we are again.**

**Drew: I can't wait to see the torture!**

**Wes: What torture?**

**Paul: Thank Arceus. No torture!**

**Wes: Oh yeah! THAT torture!**

**Paul: I fucking hate you!**

**Wes: Love you to bastard.**

**Me: Aside from that, we will answer those self-addressed questions from last time.**

**Misty: Ash can't die, right?**

**May: Hope not...**

**Dawn: And why is a heater so important?**

**Me: Not a question Dawn.**

**Rui: MegaPokeFan5 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Thanks Rui, now onto the chapter!**

**Torture and Battle**

**

* * *

(Desert) Misty's POV**

Oh Arceus, why did he have to fall? If only I hadn't been so stubborn and had let him on Staraptor, then maybe I would be down there instead. If he dies, this is all my fault, and I would never be able to live with myself.

"Do you see him?" I called out desprately to May and Drew. "No," they both responded. Great, the one answer I didn't want to hear.

"What's that?" asked May, pointing behind us. Drew and I turned to see a little fin poking out of the ground and coming towards us. Wait...this is a desert, there are no water pokemon here, or wild ones for that matter. The fin leaped out of the sand and carried an object with it. It landed, and said, "Gib Gible!"

I ran over to the object, better known as Ash, and burst into tears. "Oh Ash, I thought you would die! I wouldn't live with myself if you did and I love you too much for you to go on without me, so please be alright!"

Unfortunately for me, he gained conciousness halfway through that. "Misty?" he spoke, his eyes fluttering open, "do you actually love me?"

Crap.

**

* * *

(Gateon Port) Wes' POV**

The Krabby Club. It is full of overconfident sailors and, whenever I'm there, a bitchy Rui. "Wes, you promise not to get drunk again?" my girl asked, better yet, pleaded. "Of course not, I'm on an errand." She sighed a relief. "But I will drink." I got slapped. Maybe I shouldn't drink the whole thing.

"Eh hem," coughed Paul for our attention. "So, what'll happen in that club you keep talking about?" "Well, a few things," I said. "One, we find the heater and leave. Two, I get drunk. Three, a bar brawl." That sounds close to what could happen.

Rui jabbed me in the gut. "Let's just hope for the first one." We all set off to the club.

**

* * *

(Desert) Normal POV**

"Oh, that makes sense!" cried Ashy-boy (Too bad Gary couldn't say that...) Misty had barely been able to get out of confessing by telling Ash he had sand blocking his hearing. Drew and May shrugged off what just happened and took off again. "HEY!" said the Kanto citizens yelled as they watched May and Drew take off. They both hopped on Staraptor's back and flew after them.

Somehow, they were able to make it to Mt. Battle with no other distractions. Ash and Drew returned their Pokemon and all four looked up at the establishment in awe.

Misty decided to break the silence. "He could've told us it was built on a volcano!" "Relax Mist," Ash said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's not like we can fall in!" "But we can!" screamed an iritated Misty, whacking him with her mallet.

Ash quickly made a dash for the door, Misty close behind. "De ja vu," Drew said as he and May ran after the Kanto residents.

**

* * *

(Gateon Port) Paul's POV**

"Alright, you go this way, and we'll go that way," Wes said, pointing in separate directions, them going upstairs and Dawn and I staying down here. You see, we are in this stupid bar, looking for something I don't care about, for someone I just met yesterday, who can barely turn on the tv. Of course, Wes had to drag me into this. Or was it Dawn? Either way, I really wanted to get a drink to cure my troubles, but no, I ain't old enough.

"So, where do we start?" Dawn wondered after they left. "Hn. Like I care," I said, sitting down in a seat. Dawn sat across from me.

"But shouldn't we be helping Rui find her grandmother's heater?" she asked me. Arceus, why is she so annoying.

"Pff. If Wes could save this hell-hole of a region, then he can find a heater on his own," I responded harshly. I expected to hear some arguement from Miss Annoyance, but it never came. She just sat there and...

"Troublesome, you alright?" I asked. She blinked and sat up straight, flushing. "Uh.. yeah! Why are you asking?" she wondered hurriedly. I smirked in quick realization.

"I get it." "Get what?" she wondered, trying to be innocent. "You should at least try to hide the fact you just got caught staring." Boom goes the Electrode. She got as red as May's bandana. "I did not stare at you!" she complained irritably. "I never said who you were staring at," I commented. She froze in shock. "B-But...I...I didn't...ugh!" she said, quite confused. I liked that. She was very cu...wait. Not going there. I won't admit anything. I will not admit that she is cute when confused...shit. Why did I just admit that? Oh well, time to say something. "Here, you need to be cleared," I said, leaning in. She just sat there, still confused and shocked, but at me leaning in.

Silly Dawn.

**Wes' POV (starting a few minutes before Paul's)**

"What do you mean I'm a danger to them?" I fumed. "Sorry Wes," said the sailor, "but when you drink, you're uncalled for and people do complain that your's and Rui's fights get more violent with each drink you have." Rui and I blushed at that. Let me recap this for you; I go up to this dude and he lets me and Rui through, but not Dawn and Paul, because, well, you know now. "Alright you, I'll show you..." I started, but never finished.

"Excuse me mister!"said a little girl, tugging on my shirt, "but big brother needs you now!" I was relieved to see this girl. "So," Rui asked, "will you let them in now?" The sailor knew, heck, I knew, that he didn't have the guts to throw a little girl out of the club, and would get in trouble for turning down customers.

"I guess you win this time," the sailor sighed. "Go on ahead, but watch your drinking."

I shot him a glare as the girl dragged me in. My pals followed.

* * *

"Alright, you go this way," I said, pointing to Dawn and Paul, and the ground floor, "and we'll go that way," gesturing to me, Rui, the girl and pointing upstairs. "Alright! Let's go!" yelled the girl, rushing upstairs. "Hey, wait!" called Rui, as we both ran after her.

We reached the top, catching up to the girl. She lead us to a section behind glass, like a personal room and study. Inside the enclosed area was a young boy, probably 12 years old. "Big Brother!" she called out to the boy sitting in the box, "Jovi got Mister and Miss Hero for you!" Rui and I sweatdropped at the title she gave us, but it didn't really matter.

"Wes!" the boy exclaimed. "Michael," I said cooly. He stuck his hand out, so I pulled it in and got him into a headlock.

"Wes, what are you doing?" shrieked Rui frantically. "Big brother!" cried Jovi.

"You son of a bitch," I told Michael, "don't ever scare me like that ever again." I shoved him into a wall. I went to punch him, but Rui grabbed my arm. "Please don't," she said, tears in the corners of her eyes. My expression softened. "Okay, for you," I said. I turned back to Michael, who was up and rubbing his neck.

"Man, that hurt!" he complained. "You deserve it Michael," said Rui. That confused the poor kid. "What? Whoose side are you on?" asked the pre-teen. "Well, Wes overreacted, but you made us think it was Cipher or Snagem waiting for us!" Rui explained. Michael rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a writer. Was it too vague?" "No, not at all," I said, sarcasm ruling my words. "Sorry," he apologized, pulling out a box from under the table. "I was talking to Perr, and he said that the store was closing for holidays and that I should probably hold on to this for you," Michael explained.

"Jovi told Big Brother to bring it to Agate, but Big Brother was too lazy!" added Jovi cheerfully. "Jovi!" Michael said, embaressed.

"Well, whatever, we have it now," I said. "Who were those other two people?" asked Jovi, completely off topic. Michael's eyes widened the slightest bit. "You brought company?" he asked. "Just some pals," I said. "Well, that and Wes is getting another friend revenge," Rui put in. I rolled my eyes. "That too."

The red-headed pre-teen folded his arms. "So, how do you plan to get this 'friend' of yours revenge?" he asked me. "This is how," I said, taking out a video recorder. "Where did you get that?" Rui asked me. "I sorta got it when we got the outfits that night..." I responded sheepishly. She sighed. "You better not have charged it to me," she added. "Don't worry," I reassured her.

I stealthed back down the stairs to see Paul leaning in on Dawn. I'll figure that out later, but this is a good spot. I pressed the "record" button and watched the scene unfold.

* * *

After I finished recording, I called back to Rui to come down. What I didn't expect was Rui, Michael and Jovi tofall down the stairs and land on me. Everyone got off of each other, me being on the ground.

"Wes!" shrieked Rui, "are you okay? We're really sorry!" Next thing I know, Paul and Dawn come over, Paul smirking obviously.

"What happened?" asked, as Paul would say, Troublesome worriedly.

"Miss Hero tried to go down the stairs, but Big Brother tripped and fell on Jovi, who fell on Miss Hero, who fell on Mister Hero!" exclaimed a jubilant Jovi. We all sweat dropped at the explanation.

I realized I didn't have Michael's PDA number, so I grabbed it and checked it over. "Hey, Wes, what are you doing?" he asked as I handed it to him. "Just in case," I said. He nodded in agreement.

"Uh, Wes?" Dawn spoke up, "but shouldn't we go back to Rui's grandparents' house and then to the others?" Truth be told, I forgot about that. "I was getting there," I said. "See yah later Mike!" Rui and I said as I lugged the heater out the door, and ran to my bike.

I could here Dawn say, "not again" faintly.

**Dawn's POV**

Great, just great. He keeps leaving us behind. Well, Paul was very sweet to kiss me, but felt like I was being watched. But he is a good kisser...WHAT? WHAT AM I SAYING? I...uh...mean...uh...aw forget it!

"Hurry it up, Troublesome!" Paul said, taking off on his Honchcrow.

"Quick Togekiss! Get me back to the others!" I called out, throwing the Pokeball in the air. Togekiss came out and I jumped on its back, trying not to waste anytime.

* * *

I got to Agate Village, only to see Wes and Rui hop in the bike and Paul board his Honchcrow. Only this time, I was right with them.

"So Paul, what did I miss?" I asked as Togekiss flew next to him. "Hn," was his response.

"First you kiss me, and now you can't even talk to me?" I fumed. He shruged. Grrrr. I turned away, pouting. It stayed like that for the next portion of the travel, aka, until we reached Mt. Battle. And may I tell you that staying quiet for HOURS is the hardest thing in the world! How was I able to do that?

Well, I made up for it later.

**

* * *

Ash's POV (Vander's area in Area 1)**

"Nice job Pikachu and Buizel!" I called to my Pokemon, recalling Buizel. That was unbelievably easy. I just defeated this Vander guy, and it isn't much of an accomplishment.

"Good battle, young man," he congradulated me, shaking my hand. "Thanks Vander," I said, but then I remembered what Wes said.

"Hey, do you know Wes?" I asked. He laughed at me like I was stupid. "Ash," he said, still trying to shake off his laughter, "Wes completly owned Mt. Battle!" My jaw dropped. "Wes...beat all a hundred trainers?" I asked in shock. Wes is holding out on us.

"Yeah, not to mention saving my life and the rest of the people on the mountain." Man, Wes is the real deal. "What do you mean he saved you?" I wondered aloud. Boy am I stupid. Vander laughed again.

"A cipher admin by the name of Dakim," Vander started, wiping a tear from his eye,"came here and started defeating trainers, trying to take their Pokemon. But, as he finished off me, Wes came and battled him. Wes snagged his Entei and..." "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I interrupted. "He caught an Entei?" Vander laughed even harder. Am I really stupid or something?

"He's caught all the legendary dogs!" Shit. Wes is the ultimate man around here. "Well, I didn't know that. He never really talked about himself," I thought aloud. Vander perked up. "You've been traveling with him?" he asked me. "Yeah, he told me that..."

"Hey Vander!"

I turned to see Wes running up to us. "Dude! What took you so long?" I demanded. "Revenge," was his answer. I nodded and smiled.

"Hey Wes, this guy's good!" Vander said to him. "That, or you should train your Pokemon more," the snagger suggested. Vander rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, we gotta go man," Wes said. "Let me come with you," Vander said, "You know, to meet your new friends."

Wes smirked. "Alright then, come on."

**Normal POV (reception area)**

"Aw, that's sick!" Drew exclaimed. "Quick, get a computer!" Rui sighed as May and him rushed to a computer nearby. "What was that about?" spoke a voice from behind Rui. She turned to see Ash, Wes and Vander (because of teleport,) and leaped back. "Don't scare me like that Wes!" she shrieked, hitting him playfully. He smirked and Vander chuckled. Just then, Paul and Dawn showed up.

"Hey," Paul said. "Uh, when our Pokemon were getting healed, May and Drew were doing something at the computer," Dawn explained. "Any idea what it is?" she asked. Misty came from behind them, laughing. "You don't wanna know!" she laughed. Then, Wes and Rui burst into laughter.

"You naughty girl!" Wes scolded Rui, still laughing, "You gave it to them!" "You told me to though!" she breathed between laughs. Ash, Dawn, Paul and Vander were confused. "Uhhh, mind telling us what you're talking about?" asked Mr. Dense. Misty took his arm and dragged him to the computer. Rui did the same with Vander and Wes kept the last two away. Soon enough, Vander and Ash started cracking up.

"What is so funny?" growled Paul as he elbowed Wes in the gut. Wes doubled over, not expecting that, and the last couple ran to the computer in time to see them making out. They blushed madly...until Paul hit the floor. Wes stood over Paul and said, "That's the revenge."

"So why knock me down?" Paul asked viciously. "Because," Wes stated, "if you had let my plan work on its own, I wouldn't have had to do so much more work."

"What plan?" asked Rui. Wes started to regret saying that. "Well, let's just say you shouldn't laugh at me behind my back," he said with a smirk. Drew paled. "So that's why..." he started, but Wes already nodded.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Drew shouted at May. "DON'T YELL AT ME!" she shouted back, even though they were in each others' face. Rui tested their stability by gently tapping Drew's back.

You can use your messed up minds to know how that went.

* * *

After that uncalled for kiss, Vander asked, "So, how are the Colosseums?"

"I won Phenic," stated Ash proudly.

"Pyrite," Drew said, still embarrassed.

"Anyone beat Realgam?" Vander asked. "No," Paul said, "We just found out it was a Colosseum a few days ago." "But you had to pass it to get to Pyrite..." Vander said, but looked at Wes, who nodded.

"Alright, hope you do well there then!" Vander said, trying to be enthusiastic, "I gotta get back to the area, so bye!" He ran to the Abra, which teleported him away.

"Okay, take us to this Colosseum," Paul demanded, "NOW!"

Wes sweatdropped. "Calm down man," he said, "it's a day's worth away. We'll get a move on and camp in the desert again."

So that's what they did.

**

* * *

Rui's POV**

"Rui?" Wes whispered, trying not to wake anyone in the open area up. Too bad there are no more tents.

"Yeah?" I responded quietly back. "Do you have the feeling these guys will get together some day?" I pondered for all of 1 second.

"Yeah, why?" "Well, we've been pushing them down this road, so I'm not sure if it's what they really want deep down inside."

I stared into Wes' eyes. "You sure you're not remembering what you felt?" I asked cautiously.

Silence.

"Wes?"

More silence.

"I probably am Rui," he finally said. Although it was dark, I am sure he was shivering at his past. "It's gonna be alright Wes," I reassured him. He stopped shivering and looked at me. I moved my sleeping bag next to his.

"Rui," he said after a few minutes, "as long as you're with me, I will be okay. So don't worry." I smiled. I cuddled up to him and he kissed my forehead.

And it was the best sleep since forever.

* * *

**Me: And that's a rap.**

**May: Aw, cute ending.**

**Me: I needed SOME fluff there.**

**Dawn: Why did they put the video on the internet?**

**Paul: Shut it Troublesome.**

**Misty: Shut up or kiss!**

**Ash: Someone's...**

**Misty: Don't you dare finish the thought Ketchum!**

**Drew: A little harsh maybe?**

**Wes: That is so cheesy for me to say that at the end.**

**Rui: I liked it.**

**Wes: But it's sorta cliche.**

**Me: Shut it already!**

**Ash: R&R please!**


	13. Unlucky Cheers

**Me: Well, we're nearing the end.**

**May: Really?**

**Me: Not really, but sorta.**

**Drew: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Wes: Probably a lotta important stuff in a few chapters.**

**Me: Bingo.**

**Ash: I love that game!**

**Misty: Ash, he meant that Wes was right.**

**Wes: As usual.**

**Paul: Way to be humble.**

**Rui: Can everyone just shut it already?**

**May: and MPF5 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Thanks girls. By the way, I was going to update this, but then the server bug thing happened, so here's a little gift from me to you: Chapter 13.**

**

* * *

Unlucky Cheers**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I couldn't believe how tall this place was. I mean, sure I was already here, but I wasn't paying much attention to little details. We got to the reception area where the party was and signed Paul up.

"I can finally battle now," he said excitedly. Well, as excitedly as a Paul could sound.

"Maybe Dawn should have a go at this," suggested Rui. "After all, she will be the only one with Pokemon here that hasn't battled in a colosseum."

"Nah," I said, shrugging it off, "I really enjoy contests. Battles...not so much."

Wes punched Paul's shoulder...playfully? "Man you were right!" he said, chuckling a little, "She is too scared to battle! I guess she probably is weaker than Zoey!"

What did he say? "For your information Paul!" I spat, "I plan on taking you down in this colosseum!" I turned and signed up at the desk.

**Paul's POV**

What the fuck just happened? I pulled Wes to the side, out of earshot. "What the fuck just happened?" He smirked. "Well, I knew you wanted to battle her," he said, "so I got you that chance." I face-palmed. "Don't worry dude," he reassured me, "you will battle her. And if you win, you're fucked."

* * *

With that in mind, I was able to get to the final round. Unfortunately, so did Troublesome. "Hey Paul!" she waved, but stopped, remembering her anger. "You're going down!" she yelled at me. I shrugged.

That just made her more angry.

* * *

She was down to her Quilava and Mamoswine, both fresh, while I still had all my Pokemon, currently Torterra and Electivire. She barred her teeth, then screamed, "I won't lose! Ice shard Mamoswine!" Her Mamoswine made an ice shard. "Torterra, Electivire, get ready to deflect." My Pokemon readied themselves for a hit that never came.

The ice shard was broken into pieces, flowed around the Quilava and reformed. "Power up!" Troublesome yelled, and her Mamoswine made another ice shard and ate it. Its fur was coated with ice and both Pokemon looked stronger somehow. "Quilava, flame wheel! Mamoswine, hidden power then take down!" she yelled with a fist pump. The attacks started coming in strong; Quilava in its fire/ice sphere and Mamoswine with hidden power around it.

"Thunder, then frenzy plant," I calmly commanded. Electivire broke the ice with a thunder, leaving a flame wheel to keep moving, until the frenzy plant stopped everything. Both of Troublesome's Pokemon struggled in the vines, being damaged by them.

"Thunder on the vines." My Electivire grabbed the vines connected to Quilava and used thunder. Electivire jumped back, leaving Quilava knocked out in the vines still. Troublesome recalled the weakling with a grunt. I noticed the vines starting to sink away.

"Electivire..."

**Wes' POV**

I think these guys are broken records. All they say is "Go Dawn!" Really? I mean, Paul is a bastard, but he is the best here now.

"Guys," Rui said, nervously. "Why are you rooting for Dawn? She sucks. Paul is obviously gonna win." They all stared at her viciously. "No way will Paul win, Dawn has a better connection with her Pokemon!" Ash growled. I glanced at the battle.

"You might want to change your 'care for your Pokemon' theory," I said, gesturing to the battling. Everyone turned, and so did I as Paul commanded the final blow; "Electivire, brick break!" Electivire charged at the falling Mamoswine faster than Dawn could say her Pokemon's name.

There was actually dead silence in the arena after the blow, so the following noise was deafening. But no one moved besides me and Paul.

I got up and went to go down the elevator, seeing as the tournament. I glanced at the field one last time. I saw Paul return his Pokemon, Dawn had already done so, and walk toward his elevator. Dawn ran off to hers.

Mine closed shut.

**Rui's POV**

"Tough battle, huh Wes?" I asked him. "If you're talking from Dawn's side, than yes. From Paul's side, it's a waste of time."

I was starting to regret slipping in the elevator.

"Why are you bashing Dawn like that?" I asked him. He turned to me and I flinched a bit. "That battle was a joke. She needs to be stronger in every way possible," he said darkly. I had to stammer out something. "S-so w-w-why only p-pick on h-her?" I cautiously asked, afraid he might beat me where no one could see. Instead, he turned around. "Because if she is weak, than we can't mess with Paul." That got me confused.

And mad.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I screeched. "Please be quieter," he said calmly, not even covering his ears or turning around. "You mean to tell me that if Dawn doesn't get better at battling Paul, you won't be able to tease Paul about their relationship?" I screamed just before the door opened.

"Yup."

* * *

We quickly located both Dawn and Paul in relatively the same area. Paul looked like he was trying to ignore her, for she looked like she was about to start bawling at any moment.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to be friendly. Dawn was closer to crying. "Paul, come on, let's get the others," Wes suggested, no, demanded, as he dragged Paul away. I saw them disappear around the corner.

"They're gone," I told Dawn.

She cried. I pulled her into an embrace and tried to comfort her. "Shh. It will be okay Dawn. You did great; you got to the finals! Doesn't that count?" I whispered gently. She was able to nod in between sobs. "So tell me why you're crying? You got so far, you knew this could happen." She tried to stop crying as much as she could, but I could tell it would be temporary. "I *sniff* wasn't *sniff* able to *sniff* come close to *sniff, sniff* beating Paul!" With that, she started to cry again. "Dawn, you there are ways to fix any problem, including this one," I tried. She looked up at me. "W-w-what *sniff* do you mean?" I had this in the bag. I let go of her and explained; "well, the past is the past, it can't be changed. However, the future is to your whim. If you want to be Paul, all you have to do is..." "Train," Dawn finished.

"Come on, let's find the others," she said, standing up tall with a bright attitude.

Maybe Wes knew this could be a win-win.

**

* * *

Paul's POV**

I got off my elevator and went down to the reception area, collected my prize, and sat down in a booth. Minutes later, I looked over to see Troublesome wandering around, looking confused and upset. I decided to at least say I was there.

"Troublesome," I said as walked to her. She turned and saw me, which made her get even more upset. "H-h-hey Paul," she stuttered, sniffing at the end. No. Don't say she would cry, here, in public, standing next to me. Luckily, I was saved from humiliation by Wes. Yet, with Wes, nothing is lucky for me. "Paul, come on, let's get the others," Wes growled at me as he pulled me away. We rounded the corner, where he shoved me against the wall.

"What?" I asked. "Look man," he started angrily, "do you care about your future?"

"Kinda."

"What is the future for you?"

"Being the toughest battler out there."

"Wrong."

Did he just say wrong? "Dude, how would you know my future?" I demanded from him. He grunted. "Well, last time you were here, your future depended on one factor only. Dawn." My eyes widened the slightest bit. Wes was keen though.

"You completely forgot that, didn't you? The whole thing about you loving her and never letting her go went down the drain just now when you didn't give her a chance to prove anything to you in the battle," he ranted. "I did give her a chance," I said, "the chance to battle me. She failed miserably."

"Oh, she didn't just fail you, pal," Wes said, matter-of-factly.

"Tell me what you mean."

"Look for your self," he suggested, gesturing to the corner. I gave him one last glare as I looked around the corner to see what I didn't want to. Troublesome...no. DAWN was crying. Rui was doing her best to comfort her, but I could still see her sadness, and her anger.

"She failed herself," I concluded out loud. "Wes, how did you know.." I said, but stopped as I turned to find emptiness. Wes had left me all alone.

Right when I needed him the most.

**

* * *

Drew's POV**

"I can't believe Dawn lost," said Misty. "I can't believe Paul could be that rude," said May.

"I can't believe Wes and his girlfriend left us," I said. The three other elevator capacitors glared at me. "What?" I said, not understanding what was wrong with what I said. "Dawn got her spirit broken and all you can do is think of how others were smarter than you? That's terrible!" exclaimed May.

"Hey!" I retorted. "I never said they were smarter than me. I just said they left us in the mob!" "Andrew Hayden you are the most self-centered arogant jerk ever!" "Keep yelling like that and you'll break the glass," I said with a smirk. "Why you.." May started.

"Will you two stop flirting for one second while we get off the elevator."

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" May and I screamed right as the doors opened. "By the sounds of things, I would say you are," said a voice from behind me. May and I turned to see Wes standing there, arms crossed. How does he do that with the Snag thing on?

"Come on," he said, "I think Dawn could use some emotional support." We understood, even Ash did.

Wes lead us to the reception area, and we came upon Dawn and Rui walking to the exit, so Ash shouted "Hey, Dawn! Rui! Over here!" "Not so loud Ash," scolded Misty. The girls came over to us.

"Where's Wes?" asked Rui. That puzzled us. We turned to see crowds, but no criminal. "He was just here..." May said, trailing off with nothing else to say.

"Where could he've gone?" Ash wondered aloud.

**

* * *

Wes' POV**

"Come on loser, let's get a move on."

"Please, don't try that on me."

"You really wanna mess with me?"

"You wanna face full of fist?"

"You wanna ass full of foot?"

That shut him up. At least I didn't have to drag him this time. We looked around the reception for the rest of the gang, but no such luck.

"I'm going, they left."

"Oh no, Debby Downer," I said, "Why would they leave?"

"Cause they hate me."

"And they would leave me because..."

"You're a bitch."

"Well played. But really, they need me. Which in turn, means they need you."

"Thanks for caring about me."

"Thanks for the sarcasm," I retorted. He just turned away and got on a pod. The pod took off.

"So, you think they're outside? On a day like this?" I asked him. He just looked at me. "You can't ditch me." He grumbled something and said, "Ash is dumb." "Riiiight."

I forgot they listen to Ash a lot.

* * *

We stepped outside with Rui, seeing she was waiting inside. "They went out and almost left," she told us. Paul raised an eyebrow. "See for yourself," she said to him, directing him to the outskirts. I saw the rest of the kids...and broke into laughter. Paul just smirked.

The others were trapped in quicksand and panting.

"How long have they been there for?" Paul wondered. "About fifteen minutes," came the reply.

We calmly waltzed up to the strugglers and gave them a little retribution. "So, how's the weather down there?" I asked. "The same as it is up there," said Ash.

Rui and I sweatdropped at his stupidity. "Need help?" Rui asked sweetly. "Please!" moaned Drew. "God man, no need to moan," I said. I called out Espeon, and in seconds, all were free.

Pikachu came out from behind the fountain, laughing. "Pikachu, we could've died!" scolded the rat's master. Pikachu scurried up Ash's arm onto his shoulder, and gave his master a lick on the cheek. "Thanks buddy," Ash said. "Pathetic," Paul said, calling out his Honchcrow. "Hey, Pikachu's my..."

"IF YOU SAY THAT PIKACHU'S YOUR FRIEND ONE MORE TIME, I WILL PERSONALLY SNAP YOUR HEAD OFF."

That shut up everyone, even me.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's a rap.**

**Drew: A sandy one at that.**

**May: Long time since me or Misty got a serious role.**

**Paul: Pathetic.**

**Wes: At least you weren't OOC like Debby here.**

**Paul: What?**

**Me: Sorry bout that Paul.**  
**  
Dawn: You're so mean.**  
**  
Rui: Which one?**  
**  
Dawn: All three of them.**

**Wes: I resent that.**

**Me: Ditto.**  
**  
Ash: Where?**  
**  
Misty: It means "Me too."**  
**  
Ash: Mewtwo? Where?**

**Misty: Do all you think about is Pokemon?**  
**  
Ash: Hydreigon?**  
**  
Misty: You don't even know what that is yet!**  
**  
Me: Just shut it already. Anywho, sorry about the long wait. This will have only a few chapters left, more battling too. So see yah!**


	14. F off

**Me: Here again.**

**Drew: When do I go into a contest?**

**Me: Never.**

**May: Aw! I really wanted to!**

**Dawn: Same!**

**Me: I've made my decision, now respect it.**

**Ash: How about gyms?**

**Me: UGHH!**

**Wes: That means...**

**Me: YES! YOU ARE RIGHT!**

**Wes: Sweet.**

**Rui: Realy?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Rui: Awesome! Battles!**

**Me: Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Wes: Now for chapter 14.**

**... F off**

* * *

**May's POV**

"Wow, this is a place?" "Nice comment May." "Don't sass me, Drew." "Do you want me to yell again?" asked Wes. We both stopped bickering. Everyone remembered how Wes had snapped at Ash yesterday, so no one wanted to make him angry again. "Well, I'm taking the guys to sign up," Wes started again after a few minutes of silence. "You girls should go to the stands and wait for matches to begin." Rui nodded. "Let's go," she said, taking us away. Man, if this were a contest region, then I'd be battling now instead of Drew. Wes' requirements for entering the colosseum challenge were that you had to win at a colosseum on the journey. That meant only the guys would fight. "Well, this sucks," said Misty. "There's no battling for us." Rui gave us a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry girls," she said, "there will be plenty of opportunities in life to challenge the colosseums. All you have to do is train more." Dawn looked at me. She ran a good distance away and called out, "May, let's have a contest battle!"

* * *

**Ash's POV**

Wes lead us away from the girls and to the reception desk. The only problem is it gets really antisocial without the girls.

"Hey," Wes said to the woman at the desk. "Can you sign us up?" "Sure," she said. "Who will be competing?" "Our names are Ash Ketchum, Drew Hayden, Paul Shinji and Wes."

What did he say? "You're battling?" we all asked at the same time.

"Yeah," he said. "Sucks to be you."

* * *

The first round was easy, but now I'm up against Drew. The rules for this place were good though, Drew had no idea what Pokemon I would have, especially because I made a little trip to the transfer machine like the others. And, because we're with Wes, we can make transfers after rounds.

"Go, Sceptile and Torkoal!" I called out, throwing their Pokeballs. The Hoenn Pokemon appeared, roaring their respective cries. "Now, Absol and Flygon, out now!" The other two Hoenn Pokemon appeared in a flash, eager to fight.

"You can start, Ash," shouted Drew. "Sure. Torkoal use flamethrower and Sceptile use leaf blade on Flygon!" Torkoal let out a flamethrower at Absol, and Sceptile leapt toward Flygon. "Flygon, flamethrower. Absol, water pulse." Whoops, forgot about those. "Guys, watch out!" I cried in vain. The fire/water combination ripped through my Pokemon's attacks.

"You guys okay?" I called to my Pokemon. They stood up shakily and grunted. "Nice, now use razor wind, Absol!" Absol charged up and let out an enormous amount of energy. Then it hit me. "Sceptile, dodge around it. Torkoal, use the lift from the blast to body slam on Flygon!" That caught Drew off guard for sure. Sceptile easily dodged and Torkoal rode the wave up and onto Flygon.

This is going to be fun.

**Drew's POV**

At least I've mounted a comeback. After taking out both my Pokemon, I was able to take out his. Now, he knocked out my Masquerain as I knocked out his Kingler.

"Solarbeam Roserade!" I commanded, trying to take advantage of the desert heat. "Snorlax, use hyper beam!" Ash called to the sleeping giant. Both Pokemon charged and unleashed their attacks at the same time. They were evenly matched somehow.

"Roserade, now use sludge bomb!" I cried, trying to take hold of a lead. Roserade sent out the attack, landing a direct hit on Snorlax.

"Snorlax, ice punch!"

What?

"Roserade, leaf storm!" I called in a desperate attempt to win in one shot. Roserade powered up a leaf storm and fired it. Snorlax somehow dodged the attack and smashed Roserade with ice punch. Time froze for me. All I could see was a frozen image of Roserade being hit by the ice punch.

Then reality hit me like Snorlax hitting my Roserade.

I hung my head, calling back Roserade and sulking away to the stands.

* * *

**Wes' POV**

My battle with Paul is now. I need to see if he really is strong. I used Espeon and Umbreon in the first round, so they'll be back-up. I stood across from Paul, the battlefield separating us. "Let me see what you got, man!" I called to him. He smirked. "Electivire, Weavile, stand by for battle!" he said coolly, sending out his Pokemon. "Metagross, Tyranitar, out now!" I said, throwing my Pokeballs. All four Pokemon stood fiercely on the battlefield. "You go first, pal!" I shouted to Paul. He nodded.

"Weavile, swords dance, Electivire, light screen!" The Pokemon used their set-up moves as I waited for the moves to end. "Interesting," I muttered to myself. "Tyranitar, use stone edge on both of them." Tyranitar used the move, and the rocks spread evenly out against both opposing Pokemon. Although it did half its normal damage to each, it still did a good amount of damage.

"Thunder and Blizzard!" Paul roared. The electric/ice combination headed towards us. "Metagross," I asked nicely, "would you mind using meteor mash on the ground?" "Meta!" it replied, smashing the ground to bring rocks up (A/Nremember that from Ash and Brock's tag team where Steelix used iron tail?) The attacks hit the rocks and stopped. "Now move the rocks, please," I said to my Pokemon. Metagross used psychic and threw the rocks at Paul's Pokemon. "Jump out of the way!" Paul said to his Pokemon. They jumped, avoiding the rocks.

"Hold Electivire in place."

Weavile dropped to the ground but didn't see his partner. "What?" Paul said, seeing his Electivire suspended in mid-air. "I needed it out of the way for a sec," I explained. "Tyranitar, use thunder." Tyranitar glowed in electricity and let it out with a roar. "Dodge!" demanded Paul. But Weavile got hit with the energy anyway. Paul called back his fainted Pokemon in disgust.

"Torterra, stand by for..."

"Blizzard."

"...battle!" Paul said as he sent out his Torterra. As soon as it materialized, Electivire was dropped and both of Paul's Pokemon got hit by Tyranitar's blizzard.

"Well, two down Paul," I said to him, smirking.

This will be easy.

**Paul's POV**

GAH! That was weird, but anyway, I'm losing.

"Go, Ursaring!" I called, sending out the bear. "Metagross, use Meteor Mash on Torterra, Thunder on Ursaring." Perfect. "Torterra, giga drain. Ursaring, take it and use focus blast!" Torterra held the incoming Metagross with energy vines and started sucking in energy. Ursaring took the Thunder and got paralyzed. This is where I can win.

"Yes, it got paralyzed."

"Why are you happy?"

"Now it's a chalenge. Tyranitar, stone edge! Metagross, reverse the energy flow with psycic." Fuck. Wes planned this. Torterra's energy was being drained. "Ursaring, use focus blast to clear the rocks, then hammer arm!" I called, addressing the worse situation. Torterra could last a little. Ursaring roared and made a path through the stone edge and charged.

Wes smirked.

"Torterra, let go and use frenzy plant!" Torterra retracted the energy vines, glowed green, and unleashed the strike.

Wes laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Overgrow and Guts? Really? Psychic to dodge, blizzard on the ground." My eyes widened. I could feel them, at least. Tyranitar froze the floor in front of Ursaring, making it slip. Metagross easily dodged around the vines. "Now, dual hyper beam." Tyranitar stopped my sliding bear with its foot and charged up. Metagross stopped in front of my recharging Torterra and charged. There was no time to say anything. As my Pokemon were hit by intense forces, I took out their balls. As the dust cleared, I saw my Pokemons' unconscious forms.

I called them back and walked away.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"Poor Paul," was all I could say after witnessing what had just happened. Of course, the rest of the stadium was cheering, not caring for the loser. "Well, we knew Wes was strong," said Drew. Watching his battle and watching Paul's battle seemed to be two completely unrelated topics. In the first battle, I was happy for Ash and sad for Drew. Now, I'm mournful for Paul's loss. And I suddenly hate Wes for no reason. "Well, Paul and Wes have had a big rivalry from how they act, so this must be a harsh loss for Paul," I reasoned. "Why so defensive of Paul?" asked Rui. "I thought everyone hated him." I froze. "Well, I don't hate him... he just doesn't deserve hate right now." "I'll get him," Drew said, excusing himself. After he left, I asked, "why is Drew getting him?" Misty answered, "because they're in the same boat now."

**Ash's POV**

"Hey Wes! You ready to lose?" I called to the snagger on the other side of the field. I had stepped on as Paul got off. We didn't say anything to each other as we passed, except Paul had said, "You'll lose." I didn't say anything because judging by the battle, Wes just plays with you until he's bored. I had got on the field, and Wes wasn't there for a second, but he came out a minute later prompting me to say what I said. He smiled. No, smirked. "Funny Ash. Let's just get this over with. Togekiss, Skarmory, go!" he said, throwing out his Pokeballs. The two flying types appeared, and looked well trained. "Well, let's go, Squirtle and Bulbasaur." My starter Pokemon appeared. Professor Oak did a good job keeping Bulbasaur in shape and Officer Jenny probably had many fires to put out.

Wes burst into laughter, barely able to stand. "Dude, that is too funny," he said, whiping a tear from his eye. That angered me. "Hey! These are my best friends, so don't give them crap!" I yelled at him. He regained composure.

"You know the battle's started, right?" he asked me. "Oh," I said, "than Squirtle, water gun and Bulbasaur use razor leaf." "Take it." The flying Pokemon stood on the ground firmly and took the hits. No damage was visible. "Now, use dual air slash." The flying types threw their balls of air at my Pokemon.

"Dodge! And use rapid spin Squirtle. Vine whip Bulbasaur!" My Pokemon jumped out of the way and used their attacks. "Sandstorm." Skarmory let out a cry and launched a powerful sandstorm to the middle of the field, encasing both my Pokemon in it. "Get out of it guys!" I tried, desperate to get this over with. Wes just stood there with a blank expression.

"Togekiss, fly into the middle of the sandstorm from the top while using metranome." Huh? Why not use metranome earlier? Togekiss started metranome by waving its wings as it flew into the sandstorm.

Then it blew up, just like at May's battle, only Skarmory was barely harmed.

The sandstorm cleared, to reveal all three Pokemon knocked out.

**Wes' POV**

Getting Ash to be angry before the battle began was too easy. Now, after correctly calculating the moment in which the metranome random choice would become explosion, I can safely call in my next flier. "Gliscor, go!" I said, sending out the bat. "Charizard go!" Ash said, sending out his dragon. "Pikachu, ready to battle?" he asked his rat partner. It nodded and ran out next to the fire/flying Pokemon. I smirked. This would be too easy.

"So, let's try this again. Sandstorm." Skarmory sent out another Sandstorm, this time around the entire battlefield. If I called another, it would envelope the entire arena.

"Swords dance Gliscor." Gliscor's claws glowed, then settled. "Flamethrower and thunderbolt!" I smirked, not even turning around as the attacks barely missed my head. Ash really had to call random attacks to try to do damage. "Gliscor, use stone edge in every compass direction." Gliscor launched stones in every which direction. I could hear the cries of both Pokemon over the sandstorm. That frightened me a little, because it meant the sandstorm was ending. I needed to make use of it. "Swords dance." Gliscor charged up again. "Try the combo again you guys!" I could hear the cries of the Pokemon more clearly now, but the moves still missed. "Swords dance." Gliscor charged up for the final time.

And the sandstorm vanished.

**Rui's POV**

This is intense. I know I've always cheered Wes on against his opponents, but this is a good battle...until Wes tries. Pikachu and Charizard still flew, but were in front of their trainer. The two Kanto Pokemon didn't look tired at all, but damage was visible. The stone edge must've done more than it let on, though, because Charizard grimaced when it landed. And I wasn't the only one to notice.

"This is over Ash," Wes said confidently. "As if!" Ash said, "we've been in worse situations." "In the air!" "You too, Charizard!" All four Pokemon flew into the air.

"Wes wants Pikachu off guard the entire time." "Duh, Drew," May teased. Paul grunted.

"Yay Wes!" I cheered. I noticed him smile. Only the slightest, though. "Charizard, use dragon breath!" "Deflect." Skarmory flew in the path of the dragon breath and pushed it upwards, then Gliscor used its tail to direct back at the dragon itself. Charizard had no time to react. Ash's Pokemon cried in pain as they were hit by the attack, but Charizard was still flying afterward.

"Charizard, steel wing!" Ash yelled out. Charizard ripped through the air. "Steel wing." Skarmory did as well. Both Pokemon collided in midair, sending a shock wave at their level. "Thunderbolt!" "Grab it." Pikachu charged up a thunderbolt and unleashed it as it was blocked by Gliscor and carried away.

Skarmory got the upper hand and tossed Charizard to the ground. Gliscor tossed Pikachu as well.

"Come on Wes! Finish it!"

As both Pokemon struggled to get up, Wes ordered, "Giga impact and brave bird." Both currently flying Pokemon glowed with intense power as they flew at the struggling ones. I counted down to impact... 2...1...Impact. No..explosion. The impact brought debris up, covering the entire stadium. As it cleared Charizard and Pikachu were cleary knocked out. Gliscor and Skarmory had already been called back and Wes pulled off his goggles. He strode over to Ash, who was frozen in place.

Wes held out his hand. Ash looked at it for a moment, then shook it. He recalled Charizard and picked up Pikachu. Wes said something to Ash, who nodded and ran off.

"Paul, I've never seen you cheer before, let alone tell someone other than your Pokemon to end the battle.," commented Dawn. He grunted. "I don't care, I just didn't want Ketchum to win." That made Dawn mad, but I didn't pay attention.

Striding onto the field was the one person I would have never expected.

**Wes' POV**

"How did you get out?" I demanded to the person in front of me. He laughed. "Ho, ho, bribery is a good thing. Although, a thief would know that."

That angered me. "You should go then, or I'll get Sherles," I warned. "That won't be necessary," he replied. "You see, all I want is Tyranitar and the three legendary beasts." "Never!" I roared. "Well, you leave me no choice," he said, throwing out two Pokeballs.

"Bring it!" I said jump back to my box and sending out two of my own Pokemon.

* * *

**Me: Bad place to leave off?**

**Misty: Of course it is!**

**Ash: What's going on?**

**May: Some guy is challenging Wes.**

**Ash: Oh.**

**Drew: Hopefully we can see the entire battle this time.**

**Dawn: Paul, you have a heart!**

**Paul: *grunts***

**Dawn: Grrr, I will catch you one day!**

**Ash: As if, Paul doesn't have any happiness to catch.**

**Me: Let's just end this here. Remember, reviews are good. See you next time!  
**


	15. The Final Final Battle

**Me: Hey everyone!**

**Dawn: Hey.**

**Me: I was talking to the readers.**

**Dawn: Oh.**

**Misty: What's on your mind?**

**Me: This story ends soon.**

**Everyone but me: WHAT?**

**Wes: Dude, why?**

**Me: Cause it's the end of your adventure in Orre.**

**Ash: Aw, I liked it.**

**May: Yeah, this was a good experience for us.**

**Me: They should've made an anime of it, or at least continued the manga.**

**Rui: A manga?**

**Me: Yeah, there were about three chapters to it when it was cancelled.**

**Wes: Darn, that could've been a good one.**

**Paul: Can we continue this later?**

**Me: Sure thing Paul. I, MPF5, do not own Pokemon.**

**The Final Final Showdown**

* * *

**Wes' POV**

Before me appeared a Slowking and a Slaking. "Bring it! Go, Raikou and Suicune!" The legendary dogs appeared on my side of the field. I could sense discomfort from my opponent.

"Rain dance, Suicune! Calm mind Raikou!" I called out the legends. Raikou closed its eyes while Suicune sent up a ball, which exploded into rain clouds. It started to pour. "Slowking, protect. Slaking, earthquake." Slowking was surrounded by an orb of green energy. "Jump when the time comes," I told my Pokemon. They readied themselves. The quake ripped through the battlefield and the dogs avoided the blow swiftly. But because they weren't hit, I was. The force threw me against the stone wall of the colosseum, my coat now filthy with mud caused by the rain.

"Thunder, now!" I demanded. Raikou launched its thunder attack in mid air. "Slowking is still protected until Suicune attacks," my opponent commented. I smirked. "Who said anything about Slowking?" Slaking was struck with intense electricity. "Behind Suicune, then surf!" I called out again. Slaking couldn't do anything due to truant, and maybe Slowking could be worn down. Suicune let out a roar as a tidal wave was sent at the opposition. Slaking was taken out on contact, but the surf only made the protect disappear.

This may be difficult.

* * *

**Rui's POV**

"Woah, Wes has legendaries?" Ash asked, coming back from healing his Pokemon. "Yeah, crazy huh?" replied May.

"Rui," Misty said, taking my attention back to the group. "You never told us who the creepy guy is." Oh, that's reasonable. "His name is Evice, though for a long time he was under the alias Es Cade. He is the former mayor of Phenic City and leader of Cipher. We locked him up so long ago after his failed attempt at the Realgam Tower to make sure he would never start an uprising again, but it looks like he escaped."

Evice sent out his Machamp. "Cross chop!" Evice called out, clearly audible from up here. "Quick, dodge!" ordered Wes. Suicune swiveled its attention to Machamp and jumped. "Re-aim." Machamp's upper arms struck upwards. Suicune was launched into the air. The rain was thinning.

"Hurry Wes!" I yelled to him. He acknowledged me by saying. "Thunder again!" Raikou launched thunder, but at Slowking. Slowking had no time to react, and was knocked out.

Suicune came back down, but on Raikou, trapping both of them.

"Spin and use hyper beam!" demanded Evice. Machamp spun in place and launched a hyper beam. It struck the two legends, knocking both out, and continued around the arena.

"Duck!" yelled Paul, tackling Dawn. The others ducked as well, so did I, but the floor under my balcony collapsed. I screamed as I fell to the arena floor.

Everything froze.

I noticed the rain had stopped, bricks falling, but no noise, no movement, nothing.

The instant ended.

I closed my eyes and waited for death.

**Wes' POV**

"RUI!" I shouted as she fell. I sprinted to her, and dove. I dove just in time, for I caught her and landed. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. She gave me a weak smile. "My brave knight," she said. I smiled. I helped her up and we ran back to my box.

"Ooh, how touching," said Evice. He now had out his Scizor. I called back my Pokemon. Perfect timing.

"Go, Entei and Ho-oh!"

**Paul's POV**

"I think its over," I said, still on the ground. But the ground isn't Troublesome, is it. I looked at her and she was blushing madly. I noticed our position and got up hastily. I helped her up as the others got up.

"Th-thanks Paul," she said. "No problem..." I said. "...Dawn." She smiled.

We all looked back at the battlefield. "Go, Entei and Ho-oh!" Both fire legends appeared from their Pokeballs.

Our jaws dropped.

And we rushed down the stairs.

**Wes' POV**

"Let's start things off, Fire Star!" I ordered. Both fire types sent out fire blasts, combining them to make a "star" shape in both ways. Evice just let his Pokemon wing it. Machamp stood its ground while Scizor double teamed away. Machamp had no chance. It was knocked out, and Evice recalled it.

"Scizor use night slash!" Scizor charged in and struck Ho-oh over and over with night slash. At least, I'm pretty sure the fakes were beating the crap out of Entei.

"Sacred fire and overheat!" I called out. The explosion was dramatic. The smoke disappeared and Scizor was left barely standing. It dropped something; a focus band.

Shit. "Counter."

* * *

**Paul's POV**

We got down to the tunnel and ran as fast as we could through it. "Hurry it up Ketchum!" Misty yelled. Ash was the last one in the line of running people. "Almost there..." May said as we neared the end of the tunnel.

We ran to Wes as Evice said "Counter." Scizor charged up a sacred fire and set it back at the legends. They were whipped out almost immediately.

"Entei, use solar beam," Wes demanded.

"What are you doing?" Drew wondered.

Entei absorbed the heat of the counter and sent out a beam at Scizor before fainting. All three Pokemon were unable to battle.

The angered trainers recalled their Pokemon.

**Wes' POV**

"You looked like hammer-armed shit, Wes," Paul commented from behind me (Note: that's a Black-Ops reference.) I tossed up two Pokeballs. "This is just a warm-up. The climax is here and there's no turning back." With that, I threw out my last two Pokeballs. So did Evice. My signature Eeveelutions appeared before me, and Salamance and Aggron appeared before Evice.

I smirked, blocking everything, even my own voice, out. "Psybeam and faint attack," I think I demanded. The attacks launched and the other Pokemon dodged. Salamance came in with what looked like a dragon claw and Aggron with a head smash. "Dodge, then double shadow ball!" My cat and dog jumped out of the way and launched a barrage of shadow balls. Aggron turned, slightly unfazed and came at my Pokemon with an iron head. They were hit, their screams bringing me back.

The sound of everything hit me like a bunch of Snorlaxes.

"Wes! Can you hear me?" Rui shouted at me. I turned to her. "Now I can. What is it?" I asked.

"Aggron," she started, "is a shadow Pokemon."

"Fuck."

"Shadow Rush."

I turned back to field. Espeon and Umbreon were thrown to my feet. They got up. "Guys," I said to them, "concentrate your power on Aggron for a little." They looked at me and nodded. "Now, hold it in place and use secret power over and over again!" Espeon used Psychic to trap Aggron in place as Umbreon bashed it over and over again. Umbreon started to brake a sweat, so I said, "dodge back with faint attack!" Umbreon disappeared into the shadows as Salamance used brick break on Umbreon's previous location.

The eeveelutions stood side by side, panting. "Morning Sun and Moonlight." The cat and dog started to heal up. "Head smash and dragon claw," ordered Evice. But the Pokemon just let out cries. I could see the thin purple outline around them. My Pokemon were all healed up. "Nice job, Espeon," I congratulated him. He gave me a flick of his tail in response.

"Now, use return and secret power!" My Pokemon charged in at Aggron. "Iron head." Aggron charged at them. "Spin!" Like Ash described, my Pokemon jumped and spun, dodging and bashing Aggron with their attacks as they passed. They landed between Aggron and Salamance, who used shadow claw on Espeon continuously. Espeon retracted to Umbreon, barely standing.

Aggron was on one knee in front of me. It looked up at me with a glare. I flinched a bit.

"Shadow rush on the trainer!"

Gasps came from around me. Aggron got up and looked like it was about to move when it froze in place. "What's happening?" asked Misty. Electricity surrounded Aggron as an answer. "The after effect of secret power," commented Rui. "Espeon, quick, use Psychic as an attack!" Espeon took its attention from Salamance and sent intense psychic energy at Aggron. Aggron let out a roar as it was hit. It fell to the ground; my chance.

"There is a last for nothing Evice," I told him. He smirked in response. "Except for snagging."

I pulled out a Pokeball. It floated in front of my left hand for a moment, then I grabbed it. "Go..." I jumped, spinning, "...Snag ball!" It hit Aggron on the head, taking it inside. The pokeball bounced to the middle of the field, shaking when it reached. Everyone watched intently as it continued to shake. Finally it stopped and disappeared.

"My final snag," I said.

"...Hopefully," I added, realizing there were probably more to deal with, especially with the former admins. "Shadow claw." "Espeon!" cried Rui, prying my attention back to the battle Espeon was hit, being flown at me. I caught my Pokemon. It was knocked out. "Thank you, Espeon," I whispered to it, returning it to its Pokeball.

I glared at Evice across the field. "Down to the final stand, Snagger Wes," Evice said, greedily. "This is where the winner of it all is decided." I smirked. "Only the correctors of mistakes can fully understand the power of good over evil," I told him. "We will see about that, won't we?" he predicted. "We shall."

"Dragon pulse." "Shadow ball, dodge if nescesary." The balls of energy were sent at each other and collided in mid air. "Evenly matched," commented May. "Brick break." "Faint attack." The two Pokemon collided, both thrown backwards from force."Even again," Dawn said. "Umbreon will lose if it happens again," Paul said absently.

He was right. "Umbreon, moonlight." Umbreon started to regain health. "Brick break." Salamance zipped at Umbreon. "Under and keep regenerating health," I commanded. Umbreon dove under the dragon, the claws of Salamance barely missing. Umbreon regained more health.

The move ended. Umbreon put on an evil grin. It gave me the signal.

"Finish this with dragon claw!" Salamance took off. "Finish this buddy with LAST RESORT!" I encouraged. Umbreon took in power and charged at Salamance. The two collided with such force, the ground shook, throwing everyone against the walls.

I got up, as well as Evice, and we surveyed our Pokemon.

Both were standing and panting. Then, one fell with a thud.

My eyes widened in shock of the outcome.

My knees gave way and I fell to the floor.

* * *

**Me: So that's it.**

**Rui: That's what?**

**Me: THE END.**

**May: Wait, you said it would end soon.**

**Me: And soon has past.**

**Drew: You can't just leave it at that.**

**Wes: Yeah, you make me look weak at the end.**

**Me: Sorry! Climactic ending is climactic!**

**Dawn: Wow, I wish I knew if Wes, in the story, would end up alright.**

**Paul: *nods in agreement***

**Wes: Aw, Paul cares for his friends! How touching.**

**Rui: Not the time.**

**Wes: Right. Sorry.**

**Ash: That was an amazing battle though.**

**Misty: Yeah, too bad it never really happened that way.**

**Ash: What do you mean by "it"?**

**Misty: I mean the series of events. I think we should've gone there before just now.**

**May: Well, there are no contests or battles, so that would make it pointless.**

**Me: So, you should wait for the epilouge.**

**Everyone: Epilouge?**

**Me: Yeah, the epilouge. It's the REAL last chapter.**

**Wes: Okay, well, can I do the honors?**

**Me: Sure thing.**

**Wes: Thanks. Well, remember to leave your thoughts on this story. See you all in the epilouge.**


	16. Epilouge

**Me: This is the end.**

**Wes: It was a good run.**

**Rui: Where happened to the rest of the guys?**

**Me: I got rid of them in the intro today.**

**Rui: Oh, so just Wes and me, huh?**

**Me: You wish! I'm still here.**

**Wes: Rui, don't get dirty thoughts.**

**Rui: Grr, well, it's fine now, no teenagers to ruin things for me and Wes.**

**Me: Oh, you guys will be in part three.**

**Wes: Yes.**

**Rui: Thanks.**

**Me: No problem.**

**Rui: Can we do the honors?**

**Me: Sure thing, go for it.**

**Wes and Rui: MegaPokeFan5 does not own Pokemon.**

**I'm Already Home**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"We're home Mom!" shouted the raven-haired boy.

"Mime!" came the cry from the other room, followed by the boy's mother coming through the doorway."Sweetie, welcome back," said Delia Ketchum. She observed the group. "Well, you must be Paul," she said to a plum-haired boy. He nodded. "Nice to meet you ma'am," he replied curtiously. She recognized the rest of the group except for two taller young adults.

"I'm sorry," said the man, "I don't believe we've met. You must be Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum."

"Oh, did Ash do something wrong?" she asked worriedly. The man waved his hands, dismissing the theory. "No, Mrs. Ketchum, we met him on his journey in Orre. We decided to come back with him to see a little of Kanto," he explained.

The woman jabbed him in the side. "What you mean is we won't likely be killed here," she said to the man. "Right," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. The gang fell anime-style, and Delia sweat-dropped.

"And," the girl continued, "you never introduced us." "We aren't taught manners," the man explained. He turned back to Delia. "Sorry about that. My name is Wes, and this is Rui. As I said, we are from Orre, and have kind of a record over there," Wes explained. Delia flinched. "You two are criminals?" she wondered, afraid her son might be involved with the wrong crowd. "No, no, no ma'am," said Rui, frantically. Wes shrugged, "Well, I'm not anymore..." He was kicked in the one spot every man is weak to and fell, writhing in pain. "Don't scare her," scolded Rui. Everyone sweat-dropped at that. "What he meant to say," started Rui, glaring at her boyfriend who was still in pain, "was that we are the exact opposite. Orre is basically run by criminals, and since we're the good guys, we needed a place to stay until things cool down." Delia let out a sigh of relief. "Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

Wes got up, still in some pain, and proceeded to wail on Paul. "Dude!" Paul exclaimed as he backed away, using his hands to defend himself. "Why are you hitting me?" "Because," Wes began, continuing the pain, "I am a gentleman, so I don't hit girls, unless its Espeon using a move on Venus... but that doesn't count." The others sweat-dropped at the exception.

"Hey, you know what," Ash piped up, "maybe you should meet all my Pokemon, Wes." He brightened up. "Good idea, maybe they won't be as bad as I think they are. You'll probably have a Muk or Noctowl." Misty let out a giggle. "That's two of them," she told the snagger. He let out a sigh. "That's why I never get my hopes up," he stated.

Ash opened the door. "See yah, Mom!" he said, running out the door. "Ash!" called the girls, running after them. "Where are you guys going?" asked Drew, running after them. Paul glanced at Wes and ran. Wes charged after him.

Rui sighed. "It was nice to meet you, Delia," she said politely. "Nice to meet you, too," said Delia, unsure.

Rui smiled, then charged out the door.

"WES!"

* * *

The gang reached the door to Oak's lab to see Ash knocking violently on the door.

"WES!" The snagger turned...and collided with the punch. Rui was panting and shaking her wrist. "You have a hard nose," she observed. She felt her hand and grimaced. "Ugh, this thing kills," she complained. Wes was gently rubbing his nose. "You wouldn't believe how much pain there should be, but isn't," he said. Though Rui had momentum, she still wasn't the strongest person, and Wes' nose appeared to be fine. He looked over Rui's hand. "We can take a professional look later," he said to her.

"PROFESSOR! TRACEY! OPEN UP!" hollered Ash. The next moment his head met that of a mallet. "It's not polite to yell," scolded Misty. "Geez, Mist," he said, rubbing his head, "not exactly the best reason to hit me."

The door opened. A man wearing a teal-green shirt and khaki shorts stood in the doorway. "Hey Ash, Misty, May," he said while observing the rest of the crowd. "Hey Tracey," the mentioned people said. "Come on," Tracey said, gesturing them in.

They walked into the living room.

"I'll go tell the professor you're here." The man left the others.

"Nice place," commented Wes.

"Hey, it's Ashy boy!" said a voice from the exit Tracey used. Wes looked at the teen and the others turned to face him. "Gary, quit calling me that," whined Ash. Gary smirked. "No chance, Ashy boy."

Wes got up as Gary walked over to the group. "Hey, so you're Gary? Nice to meet you," said the ex-Snagger, extending his hand. Gary took it saying, "Same." Their hands withdrew, and Wes was tossing up two Pokeballs. "Let's see what we got here," he said, releasing the Pokemon inside.

"Toise!" "Elec!" Everyone lurched forward.

"Hey, those are my Blastoise and Electivire!" Gary complained. Wes tossed the Pokeballs back. "Here, they aren't as good as my Pokemon," he said with a shrug.

That pissed Gary off.

"Let's take this outside," he suggested. Wes smirked.

"With pleasure."

* * *

The entire gang stepped out onto Oak's lawn. Electivire and Blastoise stood ready to battle. "Alright then!" said Wes. "Meet..."

"Hold it!" called a voice.

Everyone turned to see the professor running out of the lab. "Professor?" "Grandpa?" He stopped in front of them, hands on his knees and panting.

"Good thing Tracey got me," he said, straightening up. "So, you're the man whom everyone praises in the unstable region?" the professor asked.

"Well, if I'm praised, then yeah! That's me!" said Wes. "You can't even defend your region?" asked Ash. Wes turned to him. "Let's face it," he shrugged, "it's a dump."

"Well, young man," Oak continued. "It seems you've brought criminals to Kanto! We're already busy finding Team Rocket!" Wes and Rui looked at the elder. "Snaggem and Cipher? Here?" Rui said in disbelief. Oak nodded. "And they're here for you." The Orre residents' expressions darkened. Wes began to speak, "well, how will we find..."

A pinging noise interrupted them.

It came again.

Wes pulled off his jacket and shook it out. His PDA, some items and cash fell out, but also another item. "What is that?" asked Dawn. Wes observed it. "A tracking radar." He flipped it over. There was a note. "What does it say?" wondered Misty. "Track me down if you wanna party again," read Wes. "Is there a signature?" asked Drew.

"There doesn't have to be."

"Why say that Paul?" asked Ash.

"Well," Paul began, "there is only one man who is crazy and party-loving enough to do this, and had time when Wes wasn't wearing his coat."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Miror B."

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked May. "Well, where ever this radar takes us," answered the snagger.

"We'll miss you," said Misty.

"Same here," said Rui.

"Don't worry," Wes said, "we'll meet again."

They got onto the bike. Before it started up, Wes turned to Ash. "

See yah round, Chosen One."

Ash stared at him as he drove off.

_How did he know about that?_

* * *

"They're going to need luck."

"They're fine. We did the best we could."

"By destroying them in battles?"

"By making them closer together."

"How so Wes?"

"They are understanding the wonders of love."

* * *

**Me: Thanks for all your support throughout this project. Stay tuned for the next instalment of this series. It won't be out for a while, but my next fiction work will. See yah all next time. In the words of Vo Spader: Hobbey Ho and away we go!**


End file.
